A trick or treat 4 you
by ShinningStar24
Summary: well its halloween & stories are being told, but what if their true & what will happen to helga? HEY EVERYBODY 7 brand new chapters have been summitted! Udated...come and read! i promise you its worth your while!
1. Default Chapter

"A trick or treat for u"

            It's a dark and gloomy night, the sky was gray and cloudy and there a full moon that was peeking out through the sky of clouds, the air was chilly and eerie and stale, and not to mention it was misty outside.  It was October 22nd, and everybody was at Arnold's boarding house for a pre Halloween party.  Every body sat in a big circle in the middle of the room. Sid was there, Harold, brainy, Gerald, stinky, Eugene, Rhonda, Lila, and phoebe and ah yes dear helga was there as well, but she remained far away from the circle and stayed in the corner of the room and just watched her beloved football entertain his guests as they told everybody stories.  It was Gerald's turn to tell a story. "You all know the legend of the undead, Vampires, right? Well what I'm about to tell u is nothing but the cold hard truth, they are real to this day, they are living amongst us in this very city. Over the last couple of years we have had many disappearances of children around our age, haven't we?"  Everybody gasped, for they all know many kids went up missing and never found. Gerald continued, "Well there have been sightings of some of the kids, but when they were seen they were only seen at night, and here's the big kicker, they haven't changed one bit," everybody gasped, all of a sudden helga got up from the corner and began to yell, "Criminey! This is the most stupidest story I have ever heard, Geraldo! I mean come on, vampires kidnapping children and sightings of them, and they haven't changed, God this is so lame Arnold…" "Well helga…there's the door, nobody's stopping you from leaving," Arnold said meanly. Helga looked at him and this upset her but she couldn't let it show, "Yeah that's right buck-o I'll leave and you know I really didn't even want to come to your stupid party," "So why did you come, Helga? And I am glad your leaving, we might be able to actually have fun without worrying about what the hell you have to say!" Arnold again said aggressively. Helga was heart broken, she picked up her things and sniff walked out of his room, as she closed the door she hear them making fun of her, even Arnold chimed in.  With that helga took of towards home, but when she reached the end of the block she noticed that it didn't seem right outside, it was too quite and the mist was so thick you probably could have sliced it with a knife and she kept on feeling like someone was walking after her. She couldn't see anything at this point, but as she looked across the street she saw a tall dark figure standing there, this frightened her and as she turned to run, she slammed right into the same figure she saw from behind her, and she blacked out.

Well I love vampires and I love Halloween, so I figured I'd make up a lil'story and stick hey Arnold and the gang in it, well give me at least 10 reviews and I'll go on ahead with chapter 2. J


	2. Where am I?

            "Where am I?"

Well last time we left, helga was leaving Arnold's boarding house and it wasn't a very nice night to be out, let alone be alone (scary) and then helaga was being followed and she ran right into the dark figure and blacked out

Helga woke up in what seemed to be an old Victorian home, which I might mind you, I don't think they have those in her old neighborhood, if you know what I mean. "Criminey! What the hell happened, geez I feel like I hit a ton of bricks, God my hea…where the hell am I?" Helga managed to get out of the bed. It was really beautiful, pink silk sheets and pillows, with a light pink vale covering the bed like a canopy. "Wow, I have to be dreaming, pink silk on every inch of the bed and what the hell is this?" She now was amazed at what she was wearing. It was a beautiful pink silk gown. "Wow this is nice…what's that noise?" She heard a piano playing somewhere in the house. She loved the piano; she loved anything that had to do with art. Like poetry, paintings, classical, and music. Well she was drawn to this beautiful melody. She opened the door and looked down the hallway to see a spiral staircase, as she neared it the music was growing louder, she was getting closer. She was almost like under a spell by the music.

As she went down the winding stairs that were done like in a tarnished gold and a red carpet hugged the stairs that she walked upon. When she reached the bottom, she followed the sound of the music that lead her towards this beautifully fashioned door, again it was finished with the same gold and it was a really fine piece of wood, mahogany, I believe it was. She opened the door only to reveal a man with long blonde hair and in a beautiful blue cape, again lined with gold. She could not see his face but he played the piano most beautifully, she found a beautifully old fashioned chair, it was done in a red velvet, and but again had that gold touch to it. She was startled to realize that the music had stopped and was shocked to see the man with his beautiful long hair covering his eyes staring at her as if he knew she had been there all the while. 

"My princess, did we sleep well?" the man asked. "Huh…what did u just call me, and what the hell is this did u sleep well? Listen here buck-o I'm not your princess and I want to go home, NOW!" Helga screamed. "Awe come now, I have been watching you and I like what I see but your life has been corrupted…" "What the hell do u mean you've been watching me, and how the hell do u know my life has been corrupted, I have a perfect life if anything!" "Oh really helga and having a mother and father who doesn't even know u exist, having them always compare u to your sister, Helga why can't you be more like your sister Olga, why can't you be this and that…being classed as the school bully, not being able to express your feelings and if you did your life in school would be horrible, and being in love with who is it again, ah yes, Arnold…" "You better not touch him or you will suffer my wrath!" "I have no interest in him, but doesn't it drive you insane not to be able to tell him one single detail of your affections towards him, not knowing how the hell he'll take to you coming out with all this, not knowing will he like you, Like You…" "How do u know about that, I …" "I know that you love him but do you remember how he treated you last night? How cold his words were to you, he didn't care" "He does care, he does!!!" At this point Helga was in tears, she knew deep down that this mysterious man was right, he really didn't care! "Darling don't cry, I have come along way to help you, I have heard your cries and they have broke my heart to hear and see such a beautiful young lady only 16 just beginning her life and having no one to share with, I want to help you, I…" Helga just was staring at him, he was very handsome, he had the most striking green eyes she has ever seen, his long blonde hair seemed to shimmer in the dull light, he had a smile that lit up his entire face, and boy for once in her life she actually felt that she was loved and she felt like a heavy burden has been lifted off of her heart. At the same time he was staring at her, she was very beautiful indeed. Piercing blue eyes, beautiful blonde hair and a elegant body, but he knew and thought to him self, "her poor life, she has gone unnoticed and unloved, she has held all her feelings inside, if only she could see what I see, but that will take a lot of work." The silence was broke by helga. "Well I guess I'll be staying here for awhile, so what should I call u," "Call me Alexander, and I hope you'll stay here forever with me." He said with a sensitive smile. "Thank-you, and I'll think about it." Helga said as she went back to her room. As she lay in her bed she began to think about Arnold and how she might never see him again, and how she might never get to go home again. "Hey this is a dream come true. I should be happy with all of this, but y am I so sad," with that she heard that beautiful music again and it took hold of her and she just went out like a light.

Ok this chapter was a bit long, but I forgot to mention that everybody was 16-18yrs of age. And so I hope I get a lot of reviews and be kind its just a cute lil'story. So I hope you enjoyed it and next chapter we will learn what the school, Helga's parents and what Arnold thinks about her disappearance. Review me and you'll find out J


	3. Where's Helga

Ok so we left off with ummmm…lets see, ah yes now I remember now, Helga has just found herself in an old Victorian house, where a handsome young gentlemen has, I don't know what u would call it, I guess kidnapped her, but maybe it was more like rescuing her from a hell she could not free herself from, ok and know she feels quite relieved and almost feels right at home, but there is something she doesn't know about dear Alexander, that he is ….nah I won't spoil it for u so lets just get on with the story,

            The next day in school Arnold and Gerald were sitting in class and laughing about what happened at his sleep over. "Geez, Arnold my man I have to hand it to you, for talking back to Helga, that was priceless!" "Yeah it was pretty impressive, wasn't it." Arnold said. "Yeah speaking about Helga, where is she? I haven't seen her all day." Arnold this time said with a bit of concern in it. "Ah don't sweat it man, she's just probably at home to embarrassed to show," Gerald said with an outburst of giggles. "But, well I hope she got home alright, I mean it was pretty nasty out there last night." "Look Arnold don't worry, she'll be in school tomorrow, okay, so lets start our homework and stop talking about Helga." "Yeah I guess your right Gerald, I'm just over reacting." Arnold said with a smile.

~ Back at the old Victorian home~

            Yawn… Helga stretched and yawned some more and sat up in bed and rubbed her still sleepy eyes. "Man that was some dream I had, I don't, and I mean I can't remember it now, great Helga old girl, I wonder where that guy went off to?" Helga put on this beautiful gown that lay on the edge of her bed. "Humm…I wonder how this got here?" Helga went off into a daze for only a moment but it suddenly hit her that this Alexander guy looks just like Arnold! "This is just a little to weird for me, I have to find this Alexander dude, but where could he be?" Helga thought to herself. As Helga left her room, she walked down the hallway and was taken by these breathtaking paintings. They must have been about 1,000yrs old. She came across a painting with a very handsome man and a very pretty girl by his side. As she got closer to the painting, the more the guy started to look like Alexander and the woman looked just like her. She looked at the date of the painting it was done in the year of 1791. She also noticed that it was made for Prince Alexander. "Oh my God!" Helga said before passing out. She then awoke to find that she was back in her bed and that there were candles lit everywhere and such beautiful music was playing. She also noticed that it was nighttime already. "Geez I've been out since this morning, Criminey! Who's there?" Helga said as she saw a figure lurking in the doorway. "Don't be frighten I have come to answer your prayers. Life has no meaning anymore does it, the wine has no taste, the food sickens you and there seems no reason for any of it. But what if I can give it back to you, pluck out the pain and give you another life, one you can never imagine and it would be for all time and sickness and death could never touch you again. Don't be afraid, I'm going to give you the choice I never had." The figure said now holding Helgas head in his hands. She seemed rather confused, but she also felt a sigh of relief, like she has found her light that she has been searching for so long. "You mean you really can pluck out the pain in my heart and I can live without regret, and I can finally be free from Arnold!" Helga said with tears of joy. "Oh yes Helga, I can do that. And I want you to come with me, please!" "May I have a few days to think about this? Maybe like a week and may I return back home for that period of time?" Helga said very kindly. "As you wish my dear, I shall take you home tomorrow night, is that okay?" Alexander said with much love in his voice. "I guess so, another thing, I remember walking down the hallway and I was looking at the paintings and there was one that dated back to 1791 and there was a man that was you and a woman by your side that looked just like me! Can you explain to me what's going on and why…" "Sorry Helga but you may not know my secret just yet." With that Alexander held Helga's body in his arms, she was now in a deep sleep.

~Back at school the next day~

            "Hey my man, what's up." "Nothing Gerald, man where's Helga? I'm getting pretty worried now, I mean even phoebe doesn't know where she is, and she hasn't seen her since the party. And she hasn't come home either. Gerald what if something happened to her! What if…" "Arnold get a hold of your self, nothing happened to her ok, Helga's a big girl, I think she can handle herself. And I just think she just needs some time alone, okay, just cool down man." "Buts its not like her to miss two days of school and not talk to phoebe, but may be your right, she just probably needs time alone." "See man, why don't you just listen to me for once." Gerald said with a smile. 

~ Its nighttime now and Alexander has just returned Helga to her home~

            "Thank you Alex, and I guess you can come and pick me up in a week," Helga said with a smile. "Yes I will not forget, Good night my princess," With that Alex took off towards his car and drove away. Helga lay on her bed and she couldn't help but feel kind of happy, relieved and she felt something else, something that she didn't understand, what was he hiding from her? The next day in school Arnold was about to walk around the corner when BAM he went right into Helga.

"H…Helga! I'm sorry, where have you been!!" "Ouch, and what's it to you football head? Huh you don't care about me, and I'm going to be late for my math class, so pardon me." So with that Helga pushed Arnold to the side and stormed off to her next class. "Well my man, looks like Helga found you." Gerald said with grin.

Well hope your enjoying my story; yeah I added a bit of interview with the vampire in it, hehehe, anyway review me and tell me what u thought of this chapter. 


	4. Whats happening

Ok I hope you all know that when this conversation happened: "I guess so, another thing, I remember walking down the hallway and I was looking at the paintings and there was one that dated back to 1791 and there was a man that was you and a woman by your side that looked just like me! Can you explain to me what's going on and why…"? "Sorry Helga but you may not know my secret just yet." With that Alexander held Helga's body in his arms, she was now in a deep sleep. Alex made Helga go to sleep, like some kind of magic; she never got to finish because bam he made her go out cold. Just wanted to clear that up. Thanks for all your helpful reviews, keep em' coming, J

            When Helga got to her math class, she took her seat and pulled out her homework. All she thought about was Alex. She was quite interested in him, she didn't understand him, she knew he was hiding something from her, and she always felt as if it were a dream, to good to be real. "Helga! Helga! Are you paying attention!" Mr. Joseph said. "Ummm…the answer is 102/300" "Helga what are you talking about, were discussing word problems, and I asked you to read number 3., are you alright there Helga?" The whole class let out a roar of laughter. "Yeah what's so funny? Your all nothing but a bunch of pathetic dorks, I'll give you a piece of old Bessie here if you don't shut up!" And with that all the kids shut up. "Helga another outburst from you young lady and you'll be spending your after school here with me for detention." "Criminey! Geez I'll shut my mouth." She then gave the class her nasty glare. They all turned back around in their seats. When school ended Arnold noticed Helga sitting by herself under the old weeping willow tree. He went up to her but he tried not to startle her. Clears his throat "Umm…Hi..H…Helga" he said scratching the back of his neck. "Oh its you football head, I thought it was someone important, what do u want I am busy!" "I just wanted to know how you are and where were you the last couple of days? I was getting kinda worried." Helga stared at him, then she just busted out in a fit of laughter. "Ha, you want me to believe you, you want me to actually believe you were worried about me, and how am I doing, well after what you pulled on me at the…Helga pauses, I can't say that, quick helga think, think… You know why am I even wasting my breath on you hair boy, Criminey! Look just leave me alone." Arnold was way beyond confused at this point, what was Helga trying to say? "I'm sorry Helga I just taught you…never mind, I guess I'll see you around." "I highly doubt that Arnoldo, I really do!" With that Arnold left feeling kind of hurt and ashamed. Helga remained sitting under the tree for a good number of hours. She had even fallen a sleep.

 Dream sequence starting in 3, 2, and 1 Helga come with me my princess, your ever-loving Alex. No Helga come with me, your ever-loving Arnold. Helga was stuck in the middle running towards both of them and she couldn't catch them. (Don't you hate those dreams?) Dream sequence ending in 3, 2, and 1 Helga woke with tears streaming down her face. "Man I want to know what's going on, why do I keep having this dream and what's up with Arnold? I can't do anything until the end of this week, maybe Alex has something to do with all of this?" With that Helga started off home. Nobody realized she was home, let alone care. When Helga got to her room she jumped on her bed and put the television on. "Hmm…I wonder if anything good is on?" click, click, click, stops on HBO "Hey what's this? It looks like one of those cheesy vampire movies, oh well there isn't anything else on so might as well watch it." Helga lay on her bed and watched the movie. (Some of the script on the movie that stuck out in Helga's head) Louie: I'm flesh and blood but not human, I haven't been human for over 200yrs. Lestat: "God kills indiscriminately and so shall we for no creature under God as we are none so like him as ourselves. Malloy: he did it to make you stay with him, Louie: perhaps, he knew me. Claudia: you made us what we are didn't you? Louie: you'll never grow old and you'll never die.

"Man that was a crazy movie, but why did it seem so familiar?" Helga then went off to sleep. Dream sequence starting in 3 2 1 "Where am I? Why is it so dark? Who's there?" Helga said with terror in her voice. "Don't frightened, I'm going to give you the choice I never had." The figure said softy. This figure drew closer and closer to Helga. And poor Helga had nowhere to run. She soon realized that the figure was Alex. "Alex what are you doing, stop your scaring me, please its not funny, cut it out!" Helga screamed. Alex now had her in his arms and smelled her hair, and was covering Helga's mouth. Helga tried to scream out for help but nothing would come out. He soon drew closer to her neck and soon he gently bit down on her neck and… "AHHHHHHHHAAHH…!" Dream sequence ending in 3 2 1 Helga woke up screaming and full of sweat. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack, she couldn't catch her breath; she was really scared. "Oh my God, these dreams have to stop, I can't take them any longer and know this one," Helga said exhausted.

Well now, it's starting to get a little more exciting now isn't it? Well hope your all enjoying! J Keep on reading and reviewing! 


	5. Whats the matter

All right, thanks for all the reviews your giving me, keep em' coming, and I'm also glad your enjoying it, that was the big plan I hope u know, J

             "Oh my God! This has to stop, I can't sleep any more and…and I just want it all to stop…" Helga said after bursting into tears. Phoebe just looked at her. "I'm awfully sorry Helga, I don't know what to say, may be you should stop seeing this Alex guy and start focusing on **ice cream** again. You know he…" "Phoeb's you don't understand, I'm tired of hiding myself, I mean you're the only friend I have and I hate not being able to express myself, specially to **ice cream**, I want my family to love me like they love Olga, but they don't even know I exist!" "But Helga you can't sleep at night cause those dreams keep you awake and your just hurting your self." "I don't know, well thanks for your advice Phoebe's and this conversation never happened." "Forgetting." 

             The bus has finally reached the school and everybody darts out. Its now closer to Halloween and the entire school has been decorated. It had cobwebs with spiders hanging everywhere and then there were fake bats that hung from the ceilings of all the classrooms and some of the bats moved. Then they had all haystacks in the hallway, some scarecrows, and a lot of pictures and posters of witches and vampires and werewolves. They even had an electronic werewolf that would pop out at you and in some cases chase you. Man I would love one of those, you know how much trouble I'd get into Helga wasn't aware of the werewolf so when she walked around the corner she saw the what she thought was a fake stuffed dog she bent down at the water fountain to get a drink when all of a sudden she heard a growl. She looked over at the wolf that was now standing and growling at her. "AHHHHHAHHHHH…" Helga screamed. "Lose Dog…HELP…HELP ME…!" Now the fake wolf was chasing her, and she was absolutely scared outta her mind. Wouldn't you be if something that you didn't know was fake chasing after you? J She soon ran around the corner and BAM "AHHAHH…!" "H…Helga? What's…Hey why are you…cool down!" "A…Arnold there's…there's a…big…cryingsniffbig…dog chasing me! Breaks down and cries "AWW Helga, its just fake, its electronic. It can't really hurt you, didn't anybody tell you that…" Helga now stopped crying and stares at Arnold. Arnold takes step as he helps Helga to her feet he now notices that she is getting that nasty look in her eyes. Everybody stops laughing at Helga, and looks at her. "What do you all think is so funny? Huh!!! My being chased by this stupid animated dog or the fact that I was terrified and I was screaming and crying for help? HUH!! Answer me! Not one of you helped me, not one of you told me that it was fake!" Everybody put his or her heads down, even Arnold. "And you!" Know she was looking at Arnold. "I'm so tired of you…I'm sorry for…for having a horrible…(think Helga, Geez why did you have to say that, ummm…say something) Ah forget it, I'm finished here, move outta my way football head." With that Helga pushed Arnold out of the way and went into the school building.

                 "I think Helga's finally flipped her lid…" Gerald said scratching his head. "Gerald that's not funny, some things wrong with her and she's not acting right. Ever since the party she's been the same way, its now the 26th and she's just been, I don't know what to do…" "Your suppose to nothing man, nothing, she's Helga G. Pataki and you couldn't save her if your life depended on it, face the truth for once!" "Gerald your wrong, I can help her and you just watch, its my fault if I hadn't made her leave she'd be the same old Helga. Something happened to her that night and I'm going to find out what." "You're a bold kid Arnold, a bold kid." With that the rest of the school went back inside. 

                   In English class Mr. Simmons was doing another poetry lesson. "Ok class today were going to read more beautiful poems by famous authors, but first I have a very special one that one of our piers did and I want to read it to you clears throat

 I can be a loner

I can go through life alone

But I know you really don't care about what I do or say!

I don't want to care anymore

I want to be happy and carefree

But when the heck will that be?

I know I have the strength, the power to decide 

But the problem is that it won't sink in!

So many sleepless nights

So many wasted tears

All because I cared for you and you didn't

But that's ok I know what I must do

To stop the endless pain, cut myself off from the world

What should It mater to you anyway

You don't talk to me so why should I?

             "Wasn't that beautiful class?" Everybody clapped. "Well I think that was mighty Purdy Mr. Simmons." Said stinky. "Oh it was ever so true, and ever so beautiful." Said Lila. "I think who ever wrote that poem Mr. Simmons deserves a big around of applaud again and maybe give me and that girl the permission to leave a couple minutes earlier." Arnold said looking at Helga. Helga now looked upped at him and then at Mr. Simmons. "That seems fair Arnold. I give you and Helga permission to leave early. And you to may leave now if you like?" Arnold walked over to Helga's desk and grabbed her hand. "Come on Helga, let's go." Helga just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with Arnold.

              Arnold and Helga didn't say much on their walk to the park but then Arnold broke the silence. "Helga what's the matter?"

Ok well I went all chapter without using the word hell, yey!! Anyway hope you all liked this chapter, review me and tell me what you taught. I'm getting good at this, aren't I? J


	6. Sensitive

Ok where did we leave off? Hmmmm…oh yes I remember know Arnold has asked if he and Helga could leave a couple minutes earlier. What is Arnold doing? Could he be…Nah I don't think that he could ever…would he start to…? (LOL) Your just going to have to wait and read. J, Also I kinda made this chapter a song fic; it's the song by o-town. It's called "Sensitive". Its perfect for this, and it describes they way Arnold feels I feel very real. And if you have the song your in luck. 

            Previously on A trick or treat 4 you: "Mr. Simmons can me and the girl have permission to leave a couple minutes earlier?" "Well I suppose Arnold. Ok you and Helga may leave earlier, and in fact you can leave now if you'd like." "Thanks Mr. Simmons." With that Arnold goes to Helga's desk and takes her by the hand. "Come on Helga, let's go." With that they left for the park. "Helga what's the matter?"

Yeah what could possibly be the matter with Helga? (Devilish laugh) 

**_Who says a man is not suppose to be sensitive._**

**_I'm keeping the faith that you still love me._**__

Arnold looked at Helga. She seemed so confused and helpless. He wanted to help her, but she won't let him.

**_Girl I know there's something wrong and something strange is going on and no matter what I do_**

**_Wanna can it break through_**

"Helga please tell me what's the matter. You haven't been yourself since the party. I know we aren't what u call friends but I do know u and I'm worried." "Yeah well it's none of your business Arnold-o. Anyway why do u care about what happens to me? I'm always mean to u and if I were to vanish from this world nobody would miss me or care that I'm gone. So I don't know what you're trying to do football head but it's not going to work." Helga started to walk away. Arnold with out a thought grabbed her arm. "Hey what the heck do u think your doing, let go of my arm!" 

Girl I need to understand 

**_Cuz you won't give me answers_**

**_How can I help you?_**

**_If you don't want me to?_**

Arnold didn't know what to do. "Why do I really care? Why did I even grab her arm?" Arnold thought to him self. "Helga please I know your hiding something from me and I don't like whats happening to you. You think nobody cares about you but your wrong. I do and so does phoebe!" "Yeah well Arnold you care about everyone. And doi, I know phoebe cares about me, she's the only friend I have." "And why is that Helga? Why is she your only friend?" Arnold knew this would make Helga think. She was right but it's her own fault she only has phoebe. Helga chooses only to have one friend. 

I never hear you laugh 

            "Helga, hello, earth to Helga!" Arnold said.

I never see you cry 

****Helga had gone into a deep thought. "He's right, it's my own fault I'm this way, I choose to be like this and only talk to phoebes. And what if he truly does care? Don't think that Helga! He'd never care about you and nobody ever will!" She soon snapped out of it. 

Never heard you say you need a love like mine 

**_See I'm giving you everything that is inside_**

**_But u Need to fill me up_**

****"What are you staring at football head!" "Sorry Helga but you went out of it for a moment. I know that you're not really like this Helga. I know u have feelings and those feelings have been hurt for some time and I have only seen your nice side for maybe a second but I know you have it deep down and I know if you were a little nicer I think you'd be a lot more happier." Arnold said pleased at what he just said. "Yeah is that so Arnold, you think you know me that well! You think I can be nice, you think I have feelings! What can you possibly know about me! And how I feel. And what's this crap, act nicer feel more better! I say it's a bunch of crap!" "Helga no its not! Now stop this nonsense of yours and snap out of what ever you're in and open your eyes. I'm trying to help you and…" Helga cut him off.

**_Cuz you're not playing with the flame_**

**_Girl you won't get burned_**

**_You know that's not the kind of thing I do_**

****"Arnold, listen to yourself. Stop it! I don't want or need your help. I am sorry but there are things that I just can't tell you and you can never know." Helga said with tears coming down her cheeks. Arnold was absolutely confused and hurt. "Why am I caring so much? Oh my God, I think…no I can't…but how did I start…but she wouldn't ever consider…nah…but maybe…" Arnold thought to himself. "Helga please tell me what's the matter? I want to be your friend…I want to be with…" "Arnold you want to know what I feel and what I need to say…well you asked for it. I have always liked…what I mean is that I always have…ever since 3rd grade I have well you know…but never had a chance well…that's a lie there was always a chance but I never took it…I'm sorry Arnold, look I really appreciate all you have done for me but I promise that all never bother u again." "Helga what are you saying?"

I guess I need to get what I give 

**_What can I say girl, I'm sensitive._**

**_Sensitive _**

**_Who says a man is not suppose to be sensitive_**

**_I'm keeping the faith that you still love me_**

**_Sensitive_**

**_Baby I'm not ashamed to be, sensitive_**

****"Nothing Arnold, just don't worry about me, please I have to…I have to do this I've always thought of u and…I have always…" with that Helga just burst into tears and Arnold just grabbed her and held her tight. Of course Helga inside was dancing and crying because her beloved was holding her and she just can't tell him how she feels. "Arnold I'm sorry…" then Helga kissed Arnold on the cheek and took off ever so fast. AH Lila moment "HELGA!!! Come back!!" Arnold shouted. At this point he was tearing up and running after her. Finally he had to stop because he couldn't keep up any more. "Helga…"

Baby I love you 

**_But is it time to let you go_**

**_I don't know where we are girl_**

**_And you won't let me know._**

****Arnold found and empty bench and took a seat on it. He was so confused and so frustrated. Why was Helga acting this way? Why won't she let him help her? This angered him. "Why is this bothering me, what was she trying to tell me, why am I crying? Poor Helga, I lo…lov…love…I love her. I love Helga!" 

Girl I know there is something wrong 

**_And something strange is going on_**

**_And no matter what I do_**

**_Wanna can it break through_**

****

**_Girl I need to understand_**

**_Cuz you won't give me answers_**

**_How can I help you?_**

**_If you don't want me to._**

****

A/N wow that was a really fun chapter to write. Hope you all liked it and enjoyed the whole song message thing as well. That was so much fun. J, Review me and tell me what you thought. 


	7. Whos in trouble

Well sorry chapter 7 took so long to be put up but school just started and I've been sick, but I'm feeling a whole lot better now. Any how Arnold now knows for sure that he likes Helga but he's not so certain what will become of Helga.(A/N:  Hmmm…I can play nice or be a little on the crazy side with this one. Hmmm…what can I make happen here? Plenty of things but I think I'll choose this route instead. The crazy side. J) 

            As Helga ran back to her house to pack her bags, to her surprise she found Alexander in her room waiting for her. "My dear Helga, are you ok? You look like you have been crying. Nobody tried…" "Alex I'm fine, and I guess I'm ready." Helga felt really horrible about how she treated Arnold back there. "What if he is finally coming around and noticing me? What if he might actually like me, LIKE me?" Helga thought to herself. "Helga…Helga!! Hello?" 'Oh, I'm sorry, I dazed off there. Well looks like we should go now." "Yes your right, its getting late." 

~Back at the park~

            Arnold sat there still to try and figure out what happened back there with Helga. "Why was she so…so…so protective. Its not like I would ever blab that she was crying, or that she's not as mean as she says she is. I'd never do that to any one. Geez why is this bothering me so much, and do I really love Helga or was that just because of a moment? Arnold you have to get yourself together! Stop thinking about it and go home…" Arnold thought to himself and that's just what he did. He went home. 

~At helgas place~

As he passed Helga's house he couldn't help but look up at her window and to his surprise helga was home and there was a man in there with her. He hid in the bushes in front of the house to see who this man is that is talking to helga. When the door opened Helga came out carrying two suite cases, and the man came out holding one bag. Arnold noticed that he was tall and had blonde hair and that he was all in black and he was like around 20 or 19. "What is Helga doing with all her bags and this mysterious man?" Arnold thought to himself. He then watched them get into a black limo. It even had a footman. Arnold was starting to get a really bad feeling about this whole thing with this dude and the black limo. So what do you think Arnold did? He went home. Yes that's right he went home. 

~In the limo~

            Helga was very quite during the limo ride. She barely even moved. She felt that something wasn't right. That somewhere there's a catch. She just didn't feel right about the whole thing. She actually was unsure about all of it. But she longed for that love and affection that nobody gave her but Alex gave her that.  "Helga are you alright? Your not yourself tonight, do you feel sick? Tired? Scared?" Alex asked with such kindness. Helga just kind of stared at him. She was searching for some kind of hidden truth that he was keeping from her. But she didn't even find a speck. "Umm…wha…oh no I'm fine, I'm just alittle, well I guess I am tired." She said biting her lower lip. "It won't be long before you can rest. You can even rest know if you'd like?" "Nah I can wait till we get there. Where are we going anyway?" "It's a surprise." The look on Alex's face frightened her just a bit. He had these eyes that looked like he was up to no good. He did have a plan up his sleeve but what? 

~Arnolds room~

            As Arnold lay on his bed staring up at the clouds through his sunroof, he thought about Helga again. He couldn't help but wonder why she did what she did and what was she sorry for? He then fell into a deep, deep sleep. Dream sequence starting in 3 2 1 Arnold please help me, I need your help. Arnold…Arnold!! Arnold ran and ran to see who was calling him; he looked everywhere. He shouted, "Where are you? What is your name?" Arnold I'm scared I need your help, you're the only one that can save me!! "Who are you?  Tell me your name!! Where are you, answer me!" Arnold you know where to look, look where you least to expect it…that's all I can tell you. "But…" He then catches site of a young girl but cannot see her face she has blonde hair and could it be…? Arnold runs toward the girl to see that she is Dream sequence ending in 3 2 1

Arnold wakes up in a cold sweat. He can barely breathe and barely focus. He sits in bed and tries to think of who the girl could be.

A/N: well how did you like this chapter?? This is getting exciting!! Yey…review me and let me know what you thought. I'll try and have 8 up as soon as possible. 


	8. Whats going on

Okay so yeah maybe that chapter was a little pathetic, sorry I had a bad case of writers block. J But hopefully I can make-up for that disaster in this chapter. I really don't think Arnold would have gone home but hey he's Arnold, you never know what he might do. And you all know that's true. (Laughing) Anyway were back in the limo and Helga has fallen asleep and awakes to find out that they have arrived. 

~Inside the limo~

            "Helga, Helga my dear, wake up we're here." Alex said gently while giving her a little nudge. Helga shoots up and screams. Alex flies back in surprise. "Where am I? Where's Arnold!" she breathes very heavily and begins to cry. "Helga, you're at my house and Arnold is fine…why are u crying?" "I had such an awful dream that u killed Arnold and locked me up in a mansion and tried to turn me into a…I don't remember." "Awe…Helga I'd never do that! You have nothing to fear, come on inside and I'll show u around your new home." "Alex…umm…I know u have been nice to me and everything and I don't' think that I trust u…well what I mean is that I think your hiding something very important from me." "I have no idea what u mean. Besides I would have told u anything u needed to know in the beginning that u needed to know. Don't u trust me or do u wish that I return u to your lonesome world that u call home." Alex had raised his voice and this made Helga a little frightened. "But this all seems to phony and yes I would like u to return me home…I've dealed with all this crap all my life and I'm not going to run from it, so thank you for everything but I'd like to return home…Now!!" Alex had turned his face from Helga. He was quiet mad indeed, but who wouldn't be, am I right? "Are you listening to me? Hello!! Alex!! I won't to go home…NOW!! Don't make me get rough with you…" Alex starts laughing. "Honestly, do u really think you can take me on. Don't be foolish Helga…and I'm sorry but I can't take you home, I'm afraid that…well I in a way own you…after all you did say that you would come with me and that my dear was the key and so you are mine." Alex now laughs and gives her an evil grin. "What the H*** do you mean!! I'm not yours! And…" Alex waves his hand in front of Helga and she falls into a deep sleep. Alex lifts Helga into his arms and carries her into the mansion.

~Inside the Mansion~

"Awe my dear Alex what have we have here? Another one of your…"

"Quiet Lestat, I'm in no mood for your mouth! Where is Louie? I need to speak with him." "Hiss…(laughs) seems like someone got up on the wrong side of the coffin this evening, ay Alex, is your little one giving you trouble?" "Lestat!! I'm warning you, shut up! Now for the last time where is Louie!" "Alright…geez…don't have a cow, Louie is out hunting. He'll be back in an hour or so." "Thank you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my room to deal with my problem so when Louie comes back have him come to my room will you or is that to much for you're little selfish self to remember?" "Ha…very funny and yes I will remember…" With that Alex goes to his room. (Okay Lestat is another vampire and so is Louie, basically everybody in this chapter one unless I say other wise. And I'm not quite sure myself where this mansion is located but it's far from home.) Lestat is tall, very handsome, blonde hair and blue eyes. They call him the "Brat Prince", because he is very unruly and honoree. He has no compassion towards anybody, not even towards his own kind. He'll only be nice to one person and that is Louie, his fledgling. While Alex went upstairs lestat lies on the couch and put on his headphones and awaited Louise arrival.

_"You see I can't be forsaken, because I'm not thee only one, we walk amongst you feeding raping, must we hide from everyone…I'm over it, why can't we be together ever since, sleeping so long, taking off the mask, at last I see, my fear is fading, I can speak it, or else you will dig my grave, your feelin finding, always winding, now take my hand now be alive…"_ (Just lyrics to the song forsaken on the Queen of the Damned cd.)

Louie returns home with a young woman. Her name is Star. She's not yet a vampire, only for now she will be as a friend to the vampires till she is old enough to become the undead; as for Helga her fate is the same. "Ah…my dear Louie, Alex awaits your company in his bedroom. And I shall show our new guest her living courtiers, come my dear…" Louie gives the girl to lestat and journeys to Alex's chambers. 

~In the room~

            "Lestat said you wanted to see me Alex." "Yes I did and its remarkable that that fool remembered. (They both laugh) I sense that we have a young guest do we not?" "Yes Alex I want her as a companion, and I see that you have one as well." "Yes but she fears me now and is in love with another…" "But is it right to keep her against her will? I think it is Alex and like Lestat and me you will have the same relationship with her as I with Lestat. And nobody wants to live like that for eternity. Do the right thing…" "Ah…you don't understand! Why should I do the right thing all the time!! Huh…why? But I'm not she'll be mine and her beloved Arnold will be no more and Lestat can see to that for me." "Whatever you say Alex, well I should go and attend to Star. Good night." "Good night Louie." Louie leaves the room and Alex sits there and holds Helga who is still asleep.

Ok that was pretty cool…don't you think? Anyways next chapter what will happen to Arnold and who will become Helga's friend and help her? Keep reading and you'll find out. J


	9. What have i done

Hey I really had fun with that chapter, and I really hope all of u who are reading this are enjoying it cause then I can feel like I've done my job as an author. (Laughs) Anyway, Louie and Alex were talking in the last conversation in the previous chapter, for any one who got confused. Sorry bout that. Lets see we left off with I believe, ah yes I remember now, we now start with Arnold back in school and there is no sign of Helga. Oh no! What could have happened? Hmmm…Duh Arnold u now have to deal with the fact you let her get kidnapped!! Geez…what are we gonna do with Arnold? (Laugh) lets begin shall we? 

~Back at school the next day~

            "Hey man, what's up you look like you've been up all night, you alright?" "Actually I'm not Gerald. I think something happened to Helga. I kept having this strange dream with this girl calling for my help and this girl in the end turned out to be Helga and well we had a fight and she ran off and I was on my way home and I saw her and a man getting into a limo and they drove off. Then I went home and started to have this dream over and over again." Gerald looks at Arnold, and shakes his head. "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold what are we going to do with you? You just couldn't leave Helga alone; you just had to think there was something more to her than meets the eye, so now you get caught up in her world of horror. I don't know what to really say other than just let it go." Arnold looks very surprised to here this from Gerald. "How the heck can you say that Gerald! How can you not care if Helga is in danger or not? Yeah she might be a bully to us but she has a lot of pain and hurt inside of her and you turn around and say let it go, she's not a thing you just let go, she's our classmate and a human being! And I'm not going to sit around and listen to you say this junk! I'm disappointed in you Gerald, but I see you now for whom you really are. I'll find and help Helga myself!" With that Arnold storms away and walks into Algebra class. Gerald just stands there in shock, for he knew Arnold was right.

~In Class~

            "Pisss…Arnold!" Phoebe whispers to Arnold. Arnold turns around. "Yeah phoebe?" "Umm…have you seen Helga today?" "No I haven't but (Arnold thinks to himself: I can't let phoebe know what happened, umm…gotta think of a lie? But what?) But I'm sure she is okay though." "Yeah you're probably right, thank you anyways Arnold." "No problem." Arnold grins and then turns back in his seat and bites his lower lip and wonders what has become of Helga.

~Back at Alex's House~

            Helga wakes up in a silky bed done all in pink with pink roses on the bedside. She gets up and stretches and walks over to the window. It was early morning, maybe around 7:00am. The sun was peaking out from behind the clouds and there was a cool breeze amongst the blowing air. The air smelled so sweet and crisp. She rarely remembered what took place in the limo the previous night. She walks towards the door and enters the hallway, she soon sees a young girl about her age coming down the hall towards her. Helga took a step back into her room; she got kind of frightened. The girl entered Helga's room with a smile. "Umm…who are you?" Helga asked nervously. The girl gave her a great smile. "My name is Star. Louie told me I'd find you here, you must be Helga, right?" Helga was shocked. She didn't know this girl and how'd she know her name and who was Louie? "How do you know my name?" "Well Louie is friends with Alex and he told us so much about you. Don't worry though your safe no one can harm you, so you can relax." "What are you talking about?" Helga said. "You seem a little tense, and nervous, and I'm telling you you needn't to be concerned with anything and that your safe." Star studied Helga carefully. Star knew Alex was in for a struggle with this one. (A/N: by the way Star is about 5'7 and she has red natural curly hair with hazel eyes.) "Helga would you like to go for a walk?" "Umm…I guess so, sure why not." With that Helga got up from the bed and followed Star out into the corridors and into the Garden. "Wow this is so beautiful, and so peaceful." Helga said with a smile. "Star where is Alex and this Louie guy at?" Stat knew Helga didn't know what was going on so she said that they were out on business. (A/N: yeah sleeping business, LoL) Well it seems Helga and Star became very good friends through out the day. They talked till sundown and then they went inside to find Louie and Alex and Lestat standing there. Helga hasn't met Lestat yet.

~The meeting~

            Star runs into Louie's arms and hugs him. She then greets Lestat and Alex. Alex looks at Helga and gives her a smile. "Good evening Helga how are you this evening?" "Helga stares at Lestat, she gets scared by the looks of him. Although he was a gorgeous man, they all were. J "I'm fine." Alex can feel the tension between Helga and Lestat and introduces them to each other. "Helga I'd like you to meet my umm…brothers Louie and Lestat." Both Louie and Lestat look at Alex and laugh. Alex flashes a look. Helga says hi to each of them and Alex then takes her into his arms and hugs her. She doesn't seem pleased by this. Louie watches her carefully, he could tell that she was uncomfortable with all this and that she didn't know the truth about them. Which I might mind you he doesn't like that fact. Lestat well he seems to be up to something. Louie noticed it right away. So did Alex. Star also. What could he do?

~Lestat~

Later that night Helga just lay in her bed and began to think about Arnold. And then her family and phoeb's and then back to Arnold. She missed him very much but she felt like that he didn't care for her and he'd never love her like she loves him. In mid thought she is startled to find that Lestat was in her room. "What do you want?" Helga said shuttering on the bed, beneath the covers. He moves closer to her until he is literally on the bed with her. She's so scared she doesn't move. "Don't be scared Helga I'm not going to hurt you but I'm going to give you the choice I never had."  She just looked at him. What the heck was he telling her? Hmm…I know what he's up to, he's going to…Nah your going to have to read more to get the answer. J She then felt kind of drowsy. Then she said, "Ok" and then Lestat gave her such a grin that she smiled back and embraced him. He then gently kissed Helga on her lips and continued down towards her neck. That's when he drew his fangs and bit into Helga's neck, she gave a wince of pain and then sighed in delight. All of a sudden an image of Arnold popped into her mind and she heard his voice calling her name and then she finally came out of her trance and screamed for help. She fought and struggled to break free from Lestat's grasp but she couldn't break free. When she thought all was lost Alex came bursting through the door and knocked Lestat to the floor. 

(A/N: OMG!! What's going to happen now?? You don't know but I do, cause I'm the author. (Laugh) Anyway thanks for all the great reviews hope I get a lot more. And I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story, it makes me very happy. (I wipe away a tear) I couldn't help but leave you hanging in this chapter. Makes you even more at the edge of your seat. Yey!! Next chapter will be up soon. Peace out till then)


	10. Will love find a way

A/N: Ok thanks for all the reviews, and I'm so glad all of you are enjoying this story, it's going to go very far but I'm sure you all won't mind. Anyway first to clear up a little mess, star isn't yet a vampire, she's only 16 and not yet old enough for Louie to turn her, so she will remain with him till she is. And Lestat isn't really in love with Helga, he is just likes to start trouble and likes to scare as many people as he can. He bit Helga because he had the power to put her in that trance and turn her. Alex doesn't have that ability he just has to rely on the trust and bond he has with the person. And Helga is not yet a vampire, if any of you have seen Interview with a Vampire she'd have to be near death and she'd have to feed from Lestat to be turned. Ok in other words a vampire has to drain you till your almost about to die then he'll cut his wrist and you will feed from him, your getting your own blood back that has been filtered with the dark gift and then your body dies and you turn into a vampire. That my friend is the whole process. But Lestat has weakened Helga very much. And yes Alex is fuming, but who wouldn't. J

~Arnolds room~

            "If nobody wants to help me find Helga, I'll do it myself." With that Arnold packed some food and clothes in a carry bag and set out to look for Helga. Arnold looks up at the sky and whispers to himself, "Don't worry Helga, I'll find you where ever you are, I promise." Arnold walked night and day, following the road that he last saw Helga drive on.

~Gerald's room~

            Gerald sits on his bed and finishes up his math homework and throws it to the floor and lies back on his pillow. "I can't believe Arnold said that to me, but I can't really blame him because he's right. Him and me have been friends since preschool and I'm about to end our friendship because of Helga. Now that is pretty bad of me. I think tomorrow I'll apologize to him in the morning on the bus stop." With that Gerald went to sleep.

~Alex's house  

            Lestat looks up from the floor and shoots up towards Alex. "How dare you fight me Lestat! And what were you thinking with Helga! Huh? WHAT!" "You don't have her heart and you don't have her mind! I won both of them cause I have the power and you don't! Besides she doesn't want you for a companion, she wants me!" With that the to vampires were at it again. Louie was down stairs with star when he heard the screams of Helga and heard the banging of Lestat and Alex fighting. He flew up the stairs see what was happening. He opened the door to reveal his makers and companions at each other's necks. He then saw Helga in the corner rocking back and forth with a bloody neck. He knew she was very weak and didn't have much time so he flew above Lestat and Alex and grabbed Helga and jumped out of the window. Louie took her into his room and laid him carefully on his bed. He called for Star to come and take care of her while he went upstairs to break up the fight.

            Once up stairs Louie screamed to the top of his lungs, "STOP!!!" Both vampires stopped dead in their tracks. "What in the world are you to doing? What can you possibly be trying to prove? And who bit Helga? Wait let me guess you Lestat right? You know the law, and you broke it she is to young, you knew that and yet the brat in you had to go once again and break the law!" "Louie my boy I was merely doing Alex a favor, he had no real chance to turn her and I do so I was helping him and look how he goes and repays me." Lestat looked at Alex who was about to burst. "She was my companion! Not yours! And what makes you think I couldn't turn her? I wanted her to be ready to accept the gift first, not put her under a trance and take her life from her, not like you did with Louie." Louie looks away. "Ah your both mad vampires you know that. I'm weary of you both; I hope you can live without me cause I'm leaving! Your both stupid fools and never mind, Good bye." With that Lestat took to flight out the window. "I'm sorry Alex, but Lestat has taken to much and you know what's going to happen, don't you." Alex looks at the ground. "Yes I do, she'll either die or she has to become one of us." "She's in my room if you want to go and see her." "Thank you Louie, I will go to her now."

~Louie's room~

            Alex walks over to Louie's bed where he finds Helga fighting for her life. "I'm so sorry Helga, I didn't want it to end this way, I wanted you to want this gift, not me give it to you against your will." Alex begins to cry. Helga opens her eyes and looks at Alex crying on the bedside. "Alex…Ale…" Helga says weakly. Alex looks up and holds her in his arms. "Yes Helga what is it? What do you want, what can I give you?" "Can I see Arnold one last time? And I was going to stay with you Alex, I knew that you cared about me because I was me and that you wanted to help me and I'm glad that I've spent my last few days with you, you who took care of me, you who loved me…" Alex cried even harder at this point. Louie stood in the doorway with Star. She cried in Louie's arms. Alex turned around and said, "Louie go find Arnold." 

A/N: OMG!! What's going to happen to Helga is she going to die or will some kind of miracle happens? Will Louie find Arnold in time? And do you think Lestat might do something to Arnold just in spite of the recent events? Hah another cliffhanger. Don't ya just love me?


	11. Big trouble for Arnold

You know I have so much fun leaving you with cliffhangers. But doesn't it just build your anticipation even greater. That's why I do it cause I know you'll want to come back, heheheh…Okay anyway with out further a due here we go J

~Lestat~

            Lestat is not far from Alex's mansion and is ranting and raving in a near by abandoned house. :: Throws a vase:: "How can they! They can't treat me, Lestat, that way! I'm the one who made them, I'm the one who taught them how to survive and this is how they repay me!" ::Throw a plate or two:: Lestat is beyond mad; he is ready to go off like erupt like a volcano. "I'll show them a thing or two. Nobody is going to mess with Lestat and get away with it. I took their life once and I can take it away for good this time." With that Lestat ventures out back towards the mansion.

~Arnold~

            Arnold is very close to Alex's mansion. As Arnold journeys up the winding road, he comes across a street sign. He stares at it but he can't read what it says. Arnold scratches his head. "Hmm…I wonder where I am? Hey what is that?" Arnold pears over the hill and catches sight of Alex's mansion. "Hey maybe that's where Helga might me!" With out any thought Arnold took off towards the mansion. 

            Arnold is half way there when he is distracted by an evil laugh. He stops dead in his tracks and looks up only to see nothing. When he turns around Lestat grab's his collar and begins to laugh again. Arnold is in shock. He could neither move nor cry out for help. 

A/N: OMG!! 

~Louie~

            Louie was disappointed in Lestat's behavior. It seemed that every year that passed Lestat grew more and more uncontrollable. This worried Louie as well because his temper was far more aggressive than usual. "Lestat has to be stopped!" Louie thought to himself. As Louie continued to walk down the road he caught the scent of a human and Lestat. He sensed trouble. With all his might Louie ran as fast as he could. When Louie reached Lestat he saw that he was holding on to Arnold. 

            "Lestat! Release him at once!" Lestat quickly turned around startled to hear Louie's voice and to see him standing there. "What are you doing here Louie?" "I'm here for Arnold." Arnold looks over at Louie. "Well I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't let you have him. See for that little incident in the room, punishment will be made." "Yeah but he didn't do anything, let him go." "Sorry Louie but I've got to go…" Lestat said evilly. And with that Lestat took off with Arnold in his arms. Louie knew Lestat was much faster than him so Louie ran as fast as he could back towards the mansion. When he reached the door Star was there waiting for him. She quickly opened the door and let him go in. All through the mansion Louie screamed out for Alex. Alex was still downstairs in Louie's room with Helga fighting for her life when he heard Louie's cries. He quickly ran to Louie's cries. 

            "What is the matter Louie? Where's Arnold!" Alex said nervously. Louie out of breath managed to get the story out. "Lestat took Arnold! He took him; he took him Alex. He has to be stopped." "Dear God! We have to leave right now! If we don't we might be too late. Come on. Star go to Helga and tell her nothing of what has happened, you here!" With that Alex grabbed Louie's hand and they took off into the night in search of Arnold and Lestat.

A/N: ::Laughs:: Opps did it again haven't I? Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter up soon. 


	12. Getting to know you

A/N: Hey know isn't this getting good? Come on I know u all are liking this. But you can't hate me for the cliffhangers cause they are what make the story more intriguing. :: Laughs devilishly:: Any who lets get the story rolling right? 

~Arnold~

            Arnold wakes up to find himself chained by his hands and feet at the wall in what appears to be a basement. His clothes seem to be tattered and torn and he is cut up on his face and arms and wait even his legs. His neck is very sore, and he feels really weak and light headed. There is no visible light, not even a tiny window. All is dark when all of a sudden he hears movement in the room. "Who's there?" Arnold says nervously. 

~Lestat~

            Lestat acknowledged Arnold's words with an evil laugh. This sent chills up Arnold's spine. Lestat then appears in front of Arnold with a clean pair of clothes. Lestat couldn't help but take a step back and carefully give Arnold the look up and down. See humans were beautiful to vampires because of what we have and they don't. Lestat noticed that Arnold looked a lot like Alex. But Arnold had short blond hair and green eyes. Alex had long blond hair with blue eyes. Lestat wasn't going to hurt Arnold but he was going to teach him all he knew away from Alex and Louie. He wanted him for himself. Maybe Arnold will be the companion I have been looking for all these centuries. Lestat gently unchains Arnold and carries him up stairs to a beautiful bedroom. It was all done in green velvet and there was a king size bed and everything a normal bedroom would have except this stuff was more elaborate.

~Arnold~

            Yes Arnold was scared and yet he was interested in these strange men. "Why do they want me and what have they done with Helga?" he thought to himself. Arnold wasn't scared of Lestat he was just confused. Arnold was lead by Lestat to the bathroom where Arnold took a shower and changed into clean clothes. One thing bout vampires is that they are very clean and perfectionists. Then Lestat took Arnold into the dining hall and made him a dinner. Arnold cleared his throat and spoke to Lestat. 

            "Umm…may I ask what am I doing here and do u know where Helga is?" Lestat was known to be a liar and he liked to stretch the truth to unbelievable lengths. "My dear Arnold I have chosen you to be my pupil. I will teach u things that they don't teach you in school. You will see things and places you never thought you'd ever see in a lifetime. You soon will be free from that mortal coil that you have that keeps you chained down in life…" Arnold cuts him off. "Yeah but I like helping people, I like knowing that I made their day a little better and just to put a smile on their face is all I need in my life…" now Lestat cuts him off. "Yes I understand but what have they done for you? Where were they when you needed someone, when were they there to put a smile on your face, and this friend Gerald of yours if he was half a friend as you thought he was he'd be here right now on this journey of yours to rescue your dear Helga. And Helga, why are you trying to find her? She's never been nice to you, she's never helped you, she only critized you and hit you where it hurts. And Arnold you know I'm right, you know that they have done nothing for you and…" Arnold knows that Lestat is right and he doesn't know exactly why he is looking for Helga but he cuts off Lestat again. "Maybe so but you haven't told me where Helga is!" Lestat put on his fake I'm so sorry act. "Oh I'm so sorry Arnold but Helga didn't make it…" "What the heck do u mean she didn't make it, where is she!" "She died Arnold! I'm sorry but I couldn't save her!" "No she can't be, she can't be dead!" Arnold burst into tears and ran off to his room.

~Lestat~

            Lestat sat back in his seat and laughed. He had Arnold exactly where he wanted him. "All I have to do is brain wash him some more and he'll be mine." 

A/N: Howdy partners! How'd you all like this chapter? Boy this is going to be so good, hope you all continue reading it. J 


	13. The past is well behind us

A/N: hey guys I'm back, I hate school and work, it takes so much time away from my writing: sighs: anyway no Lestat isn't gay!! Its just that well lets say Lestat isn't a nice vampire, he is always trying to start trouble and break hearts and etc…but I suppose you get the picture. Ok well lets not waste any more time. 

~Back at Alex's mansion~

            Helga wakes up to see Louie and Alex at her bedside. She is still very shakin up after that horrible ordeal that happened a week ago. Yes it's been a week. With a weak voice she calls out to Alex, "Alex, Alex…" Alex wakes from his slumber to see Helga awake. He gives her a great hug and begins to cry. Confused Helga asks, "Why are you crying?" with the noise Louie finally wakes up and does the same, gives her a hug and cries. "Oh Helga I thought you'd never pull through, God I'm so glad your all right," "What's going on? What happened to me?" Louie looks up at Alex with that you have to tell her the truth about us look. Alex nods his head. "Helga I have to tell you the truth, (he pauses) me and Louie and Lestat are…vam…vampires" Alex quickly turns his head in shame. Helga is speech less; she doesn't know what to say. Then she lets out a roar of laughter, then she realizes that they aren't laughing with her then she says, "your not lying to me are you?" they both shake their heads no. Then her once smiling face turned into a horrifying Oh my God help me look.

            Louie then broke the silence, "Helga were not like anything you think, we'd never hurt you, we didn't want this to happen to you, heck we didn't even plan for any of this…" Alex cuts him off "I wanted you to be happy and be loved, I wanted to give you the love nobody would give to you, and it just ended up all wrong with Lestat and Arn…" Louie gives Alex a sharp look. Helga saw this and started getting upset, "What's wrong with Arnold?" "Nothing's wrong with Arnold, I didn't mention Arnold!" Alex said nervously. "Yes you did! You said it all ended wrong with Lestat and Arnold…" Louie then takes over the conversation. "Helga Lestat kidnapped Arnold and since Lestat is a lot more powerful then us we weren't able to get him, and for this entire week we've been searching and searching all over for him for you, we haven't found anything not even a clue…I'm sooo sorry…" he stops to see Helga just staring at the wall, her look was as if someone had just ripped her heart out of her and put it into a blender. Then her eyes were clouded with her salty tears and with out a blink they gushed out of her eyes like two river damns bursting. She was hysterical, she felt so alone and empty. Alex and Louie couldn't do anything for her except try and comfort her the best they could.

~Back at school~

            Waiting at the bus stop Gerald stood there waiting for his buddy Arnold to arrive. Ten minutes went by and no Arnold and the bus arrived. When he took his seat he looked back to notice that Helga wasn't on the bus either. Phoebe then noticed that Gerald was sitting alone and walked over to him. "Hi Gerald" "Oh hey Phoebe" "Umm..Gerald have you seen Helga? I haven't seen her for about a week now and I notice that Arnold isn't here today either." "Funny you should say that because I was going to ask you if you had seen Arnold anywhere" "Gerald are you ok?" "No I'm not phoeb's, I got into a fight with Arnold and well it was over Helga and the reason she's missin and well I didn't no the brother had so much feelings for her and well he stormed off and that was the last time I saw him and today I wanted to apologize for what I said." Gerald turns his head in shame. Phoebe leans over and gives him a hug. She whispers in his ear, "Don't worry Gerald, don't be ashamed it doesn't change the way I look at you," Gerald looks up at her to see her smiling in his eyes. "Thanks phoebe" he then returns the hug and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

~8 years into the future~

            Well everybody is now outta school and graduated except two, Helga and Arnold. They still are missing. After a week that Arnold was missing they gave up the search and pronounced closed case. There wasn't any evidence to prove a murder or a kidnapping; the same goes for Helga. Although Arnold's grandma and grandpa kept searching for him they died in less than a year, some say they died of old age but I know they died of a broken heart. Since it was Arnold and Helga missing people began to think that they fell in love and ran away and got married somewhere's, others say that they were kidnapped. Gerald and phoebe were going out at this point. They knew that Arnold and Helga were still out there and they needed help but they didn't even know where to begin to look for their lost friends, Gerald still suffered a lot of guilt for the way that he and Arnold left that night. He kept thinking to himself that if maybe he was to have helped Arnold find Helga that he'd be right here with him now, with Helga even. But they prayed every night for them to return home, but their prayers went unanswered for 8 years and counting. Helga's parents really didn't even care she was gone, not like they would anyway. They just assumed she ran off with some guy, well in a way that was half the truth. But the borders took over the boarding house and continued to run it, they knew that gramps would have wanted it to go on, and they hoped that Arnold might return home as well. But they were still alive and much well. But they weren't together.

~Lestat's House~

            Arnold is now 26 and he is very handsome indeed. He grew much taller to be about 6'1 and his hair now is long and blond, his eyes are still green as ever and he is very well built. But the sad thing is he believes that his once dear Helga is dead. For those 8yrs Lestat has filled Arnold's head with lies and pain. Soon after hearing all of it Arnold just gave up hope and soon forgo about Helga and everybody in his past. He was old enough now to become a vampire, will he accept the dark gift or will he refuse it?

~Alex's house~

            Helga is now 25 and is beautiful. Her hair is down to her elbows and is a sparkling blond, and her eyes were like ice crystals, the bluest you've ever seen and she was average height. She had curves in all the right places and had a well-developed chest and well she was just beautiful. Unlike Lestat, Alex and Louie lavished affection on Helga and treated her like a princess. They feared Arnold was dead but they didn't tell her what they taught. Helga just assumed it herself. She gave up all hope and soon put him and everybody behind her. She is now old enough to accept the dark gift; will she take it or refuse it?

A/N: well I hope this chapter was longer for some of you, and yeah I wasn't nominated either, oh well, I enjoy my stories so that's all that really matters, well I'll have the next chapter up soon enough. 

              
  



	14. What are we now

A/N: well I'm glad so many of you enjoyed my chapter, I tried to put as much detail in it as possible…I think I did ok, anyway, Lestat **_IS NOT GAY_**! Again vampires are naturally drawn to us, they find us beautiful…and Lestat is Louie's maker, he made Louie a vampire, so that makes Lestat and Louie companions, and Lestat made Alex into a vampire as well…but Lestat isn't nothing but a trouble maker. Star is 24 now and yes she is old enough to become a vampire as well, and yes Alex still loves Helga, deeply in fact. Ok now that that is out of the way lets begin chapter 14

~Lestat's House~

            It was Arnold's big day today. The day that decides his entire future. Will he except _The Dark Gift_ or will he suffer day after day with guilt. See Arnold found out that his grandparents had died 7 years ago and that he believed Helga was dead and he figured nobody cared about him cause nobody went out and looked for him, and when he found out that they searched only for about a week, then gave up and called the case a runaway. The same goes for Helga. Her parents really didn't send out a search party to rescue her cause they thought she just ran off with some guy and got married. Arnold watches his last sunrise. He sits in the tree and consumes every little detail he watched in amazement and just let it all sink in. When night came Lestat found Arnold sitting in his room staring up at the starry sky. "Arnold its time…" lestat said eargly. Arnold looked up at Lestat and turned his head in shame, what was he doing he asked him self, then he remembered he had nobody that cared for him, so he thought. He took a deep breath and walked up to Lestat. "I'm ready…" Lestat knew that he really wasn't but he didn't care. "Come then…" Lestat took Arnold into the living room where he asked Arnold one last time, "Will you come or no?" Arnold looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath and said yes. 

            Arnold unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his silky smooth neck to Lestat. Arnold closed his eyes as Lestat came closer. He soon felt Lestats breath on his neck and then he felt Lesstats sharp pearly white fangs pierce his skin. Arnold winced in pain then he sighed with a sort of pleasured dazed. Soon Lestat had drained Arnold to the point of death and released him. Arnold fell to the floor with a thump. Lestat then held Arnolds head in his arms and cut his wrist and made Arnold drink his (lestats blood) blood. When Lestat got to the point where he felt Arnold had enough he released him once again and he fell to the floor in pain. He tossed and turned on the floor in pain. "Your body is dying, pay no tention, it happens to us all…" Lestat said trying to regain his strength back. Arnold laid still on the floor in a daze. He felt his k-9s grow into fangs and his senses ran a screw and he felt unbelievably free and strong. Lestat looked at him in amazement. He was even more beautiful as a vampire than he was a human. His eyes went from a forest green to a pale green, and his skin was no paler than the cream of milk and his hair just glistened in the moonlight. He was just plain hott… Lestat then took Arnold out on his first hunt and showed him all the tricks of the trade. Arnold gained most of the powers Lestat owned, he could read minds and fly and etc…Arnold then asked Lestat if he could be alone to have some time to himself. Lestat didn't argue with him. In fact ever since Arnold was around Lestat, Lestat was actually like a whole nother person. It just kind of rubbed off on Lestat after a while. Arnold then walks to his favorite spot on the lake and just sat on the banks thinking about everybody in his past. He still was in love with his mortal nature but it was dying all to quickly for him to actually hold on to it. He then started to sob…he begins to think of _Helga._

~Alex's house~

            Helga did the same and watched her last sunrise as if it were her first. She to was to decide whether or not to take **_The Dark Gift_**. She had lost the one thing she loved in her life and although she knew phoebe loved her, she knew she had really no one to love her. So she decided to remain with Alex and become what she became. A vampire. As did Star. Alex took Helga into his room and closed the door behind him. He greeted Helga with a gentle kiss on the cheek and a friendly hug. Helga stared up at him from the bed with her piercing blue eyes and welcomed him besides her. He lay next to her and held her in his arms. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked sweetly. Helga knew there wasn't anything for her back home and as far as she was concerned Alex and Louie and star had become her long lost family in a way. "Yes I'm sure, your all I've ever known…" Helga said with a smile. Alex gently and passionately kissed her lips and worked his way down to her neck. She could feel his breath on her neck, it was warm and humid, and she then felt his fangs sink into her neck and she cried out in pain then she cried out in pleasure. She to was drained to the point of death. Alex lay her head on the pillow and bit his wrist and dripped his blood into hers. She drank from his wrist till she had enough and she to felt the horrible pain of her body dying. Alex held her tight during this process; he knew it was a painful procedure so he held her tight. The pain soon ceased and her eyes went to a pale blue and her silky skin turned into a cream color. She was utterly breath taking. Alex and her embraced once again. She then ran into Star and Louie. She knew that Star was a vampire now and it was like one happy family. They all went out for their first hunt. After this Helga asked to be alone for the night. Alex wasn't hurt buy this; he knew she needed her space, so he let her be. Helga too ventured to her favorite place, **_The Lake_**, wait isn't that where Arnold is? OMG!  What's going to happen?

A/N: HaHaHa well looks like another cliffhanger…I'm just full of surprises aren't I? Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last…keep them reviews coming..Love ya..J


	15. Could it be

A/N: hmmm…aren't I a stinker? Anyway how'd you like that chapter? Well I liked it. Well looks like every body is a vampire, well except Gerald and phoebe. But their not going to get the whole vampire thing; we at least 2 human friends. ::laughs::  the next two chapters I know you'll enjoy. One of them is a song fic. Yey that'll be my second song fic…I like doin those. Well let's waste no more time…here we go…

(Oh before I begin phoebe and Gerald got into a big fight a year ago and they haven't spoken to each other since then, until now, it was over Helga and Arnold.)

~Gerald's place~

            It was around 5:30 in the evening and he was in his room watching his favorite TV show. He was startled to hear his fathers voice calling his name. "Gerald…Gerald…come down stairs…" his father shouted. "Coming dad," Gerald yelled out at the top of the stairs. When Gerald entered the living room he saw his dad standing there with, OMG! Phoebe. Gerald's head was spinning, why was phoebe here? He thought to himself. "Gerald your little friend is here…phoebe I believe." "Hi Gerald…its been a long time since…" before phoebe said another word Gerald wrapped his arms around her and hugged her so tightly, she was starting to turn blue. "G..E..R..ald.. I can't B..r.ea..th.e" phoebe said gasping for air. "I'm sorry phoebe…I'm sorry for everything, I've missed you so…" without another word phoebe grabs Gerald and brings her lips to his. God how she missed those lips. Same was going threw Gerald's mind, Gerald then deepened the kiss, soon their tongues were creasing each others. Gently Gerald stroked the back of phoebes neck and all along her back. Phoebe did the same to Gerald. It seemed like time has stopped just for these two young lovers, they didn't want it to end, but they had more important things to discuss, Helga and Arnold. When their kiss ended, they stared into each other's eyes and hugged each other. "Oh Gerald I never want us to fight ever again!" phoebe shouted in his arms. "Neither do I phoebe, I love you so much…" "I love you to Gerald."

(A/N:  Awe…Gerald and phoebe sittin in a tree, k I s s I n g…I just couldn't leave them out you know, they needed some love time you know…)

"Gerald I think they are still out there!" tears began to build up in her eyes. "Phoebe but where would we even begin to look for them, honestly…" "Were their friends and they need our help, I keep having a weird dream that they are in danger and need out help…" "So have I phoebe but I just don't know where we could even begin to look…" "Well were just going to have to try…again…" with that they sat on the couch in each other's arms and began to think where they could be.

~The Lake~

            Arnold lay back upon the sandy area of the lake and gazed up at the stars. How the night seemed to be more alive now that he was a vampire. He began to think of Gerald and the last time they were together**…(flash back in 3 2 1)**

_            "Hey man, what's up you look like you've been up all night, you alright?" "Actually I'm not Gerald. I think something happened to Helga. I kept having this strange dream with this girl calling for my help and this girl in the end turned out to be Helga and well we had a fight and she ran off and I was on my way home and I saw her and a man getting into a limo and they drove off. Then I went home and started to have this dream over and over again." Gerald looks at Arnold, and shakes his head. "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold what are we going to do with you? You just couldn't leave Helga alone; you just had to think there was something more to her than meets the eye, so now you get caught up in her world of horror. I don't know what to really say other than just let it go." Arnold looks very surprised to here this from Gerald. "How the heck can you say that Gerald! How can you not care if Helga is in danger or not? Yeah she might be a bully to us but she has a lot of pain and hurt inside of her and you turn around and say let it go, she's not a thing you just let go, she's our classmate and a human being! And I'm not going to sit around and listen to you say this junk! I'm disappointed in you Gerald, but I see you now for whom you really are. I'll find and help Helga myself!" With that Arnold storms away and walks into Algebra class. Gerald just stands there in shock, for he knew Arnold was right**.**_** (Flash back ending in 3 2 1)**

            Arnold shook his head in sadness. How he missed his long-term childhood friend. Then he thought about his grandparents. God how he missed them, he never got to say good bye to them because they were out on a holiday trip they were planning for a long time so he would be alone with the other boarders until they got home. Then he realized that they were dead and that even if he did return home they wouldn't be there to greet him home. This brought tears to his eyes. He put his head in between his legs and sobbed.

            On the other side of the lake there lay Helga. She too was in great misery. She began to think about dear phoebe and how she never got to say good-bye to her and thank her for all she had done for her. Then her family crossed her mine. (YAK!) She thought to herself I wonder what has become of them. She knew that they didn't send out anybody looking for her. The only people who did were Arnold's grandpa and phoebe. God how she missed her. She then bowed her head in sadness and in guilt and cried.

Both of them cried for an hour or so. Then they got up and strolled along the lakes shoreline. (Now imagine you have the lake, you have Helga and Arnold on opposite sides, and they aren't paying attention and they are walking towards each other…you get where I'm leading at?)

BAM ouch!! Two adults lay on their backs in shock of the fall they took. They both get up and say sorry in unison and then their eyes meet. I don't think their skin could get any paler but it did and they both had theirs mouths open in shock. Helga thought, "It couldn't be **_Him_** could it?" Arnold looked at this beautiful women and thought, "it can't be **_Her_** can it?" Their they stand, motionless and in shock. 

A/N: OOOOooo…hope you liked this chapter…I wonder if they know its them? Nah they both forgot about each other didn't they? J 


	16. Are you who i think you are

A/N: OMG!!! (Lol) hmmm…I lost what I was going to say, oopps… ok well this here chapter will be a song fic, so get your c.d. players out and enjoy this romantic piece…it starts off kinda really weird, just want to warn you now, (lol)

Stinky: Well I reckon that Arnol… (Sara grabs his mouth) Sara: Stinky! (Laugh's) don't tell them!!  Stinky: Gosh I forgot, sorry, can I have my Mr. Nutty bar now?  ::Sara shakes head in shame:: Sara: Honestly stinky, is that all you can think about? Crimeny!! Of all of the people I pick to talk to, I pick u! 

~The Lake~

            Arnold and Helga just stare into each other's eyes. They both, yes they both have forgotten about each other. It's a crying shame if I do say so myself. They didn't do it on purpose; well I don't think anybody really tries to forget about someone on purpose. Well just the heartless people do. Any way they stand there in the moonlight, with their feet sinking into the banks of the lakes edge. The silence is now broken when they hear a radio playing Enrique Inglese, Bailamos. 

            They both turn their heads to hear the song. The Arnold takes Helga's hand and whispers in her ear, "May I have this dance?" Helga turns her head to meet the eyes of this beautiful creature standing before her. Who was he, and why do I feel I know him? Helga then smiles, showing her fangs and nods her head, "yes you may," Helga then takes his hand into hers and they begin to dance.

**_Esta Noche Bailamos  
De Noite - da mi vida  
Quedate conmigo_**

  
Tonight we dance  
I leave my life in your hands  
We take the floor  
Nothing is forbidden anymore,

  
Don't let the world in outside  
Don't let a moment go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight

Arnold stares into Helga's beautiful blue eyes, how they just sparkle into the moonlight, and her hair, look how the moonlight hits it just right. He felt like he was in love. But to whom is this lovely stranger he dances with tonight? "You're a wonderful dancer," he says quietly. Helga then gives her lovely smile but again. "Your not half bad yourself handsome," they continue dancing…

  
Chorus  
Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero

The music is intoxicating to them, the more they dance the more they felt they knew each other. They stare into each other's eyes, but searching for the truth with in the other on to who they are. 

**_Tonight I'm yours  
We can make it happen I'm so sure  
I won't let it go  
There is something I think you should know_**

  
I won't be leaving your side  
We're going to dance through the night  
I want to reach for the stars.

            They continue to dance. They start to float into the air, with each other in tangled within each other's arms, they feel their heartbeat's following the beat of the others and they start to feel like they could just die right their. They sensed such of sense of safety just looking into each other's eyes.

  
Chorus  
Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero

**_Tonight we dance  
Like no tomorrow  
If you will stay with me  
Te quiero mi amor_**

**_Quidate conmigo   
esta noche - bailamos_**

  
Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio Bailamos  
Como te quiero   
Como te quiero  
Como te quiero

                As the music dies down, Arnold and Helga gently float back down to the banks of the lake. They stand there in utter silence and just stare into each other's eyes. Their hearts are beating faster than before, they inch closer and closer to each other's face and just when they are about to kiss they sort of jump back. They both seem like they saw a ghost. Arnold looks at Helga, Helga looks at Arnold. There is an eerie silence between them, they both sort of in unison say, "Who are you?" 

A/N: ok now what do u think of this chapter, honestly, it needs work, I've had a horrible day and any idea to make this chapter more better will be greatly appreciated. So please review me and tell me an idea…thanx 


	17. Where have you been

Chapter 17

**A/N: wow what's going to happen next, read an though shall see… **

~The lake~

            Arnold and Helga just stood there and stared at each other. It was that eerie silence. Then Arnold began to speak. "Do I know you?" he asked with suspsion. "Well I don't know, I mean you look very familiar and…" Arnold interrupted her. "You look familiar too. Do you think we've met before?" "I don't know?" 

            All of a sudden there was laughter. It was Alex and Louie. Wait there was one more coming from the other direction. It was Lestat. OMG!!! That's not a good mix; we all remembered what happened last time? Arnold looked at Lestat. "Lestat, do you know this girl?" Lestat looked like he had seen a ghost. He was speechless. He fumbled for words. "Umm…she looks…like…I don't…remember?" Lestat stuttered. Arnold looked back to see Fire raging in Helga's eyes. "You! How dare you show your face here again! You monster, you almost killed me!!!"  Helga was raving mad. Alex took her in his arms. "Shh…he's not here to harm you, shh," he whispered to her. Louie gazed at Lestat and then at Arnold. "Just what I figured," Louie said to himself.

                   "What did you figure out Louie?" Lestat said devilishly. Louie had forgotten that Lestat could read minds. "I should have known that you were going to turn Arnold…" Louie quickly covered his mouth as he looked at Helga. Helga turned her attention towards Arnold. Arnold did the same. Lestat said the same about Helga. Alex let Helga go out of his arms toward Arnold. 

                    Arnold and Helga again stood there in silence. Alex and Louie and Lestat stood in the background, waiting to see what would happen. "Arnold?" Helga said with tear filled eyes. "Helga?" Arnold said chokingly. They then embraced. Both of them cried tears of joy. "Oh Arnold where have you been, I'm so sorry, I thought you were dead so I tried to forget you and I'm sorry because I did, God I've missed you…" Helga then began to cry more heavily. " Oh Helga, I went out looking for you and then this happened and I too thought you were dead cause that was what I was told and like you I tried to forget and I'm so sorry that I did…I've missed you so much…" Arnold to began to cry.

**A/N: well now, what a turn of events aye? Ok well _no this is not the end of the story_, its far from over, (laughs) anyway its just that its late and I just can't finish, (yawns) hope you liked this chapter, next chapter will be up soon…**


	18. Was it all just a dream

Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry that chapter was so short, I had such a horrible week, YAKE, but now I can concentrate on my twisted story…here we go, hold on to your seats…

****

~The Lake~

            As Arnold and Helga stood there in each other's arms they felt at peace; like that empty feeling they have been feeling for so long has disappeared with just a simple hug. Helga was the one to break the silence.  "Alex…" she said with a sad voice. "Why didn't you tell me what became of Arnold?" Alex stared into Helga's icy blue eyes and then at Louie, then at the ground. "Helga the reason we, well why I didn't tell you was because I myself didn't know what had became of him, we searched all over, I swear to you if I had known then I would have told you." Helga looked at Alex. She knew deep down that it was her own doing for the words she put in her head about Arnold. 

Arnold looked at Helga and then at Lestat. "Lestat, why did tell me that Helga didn't make it? I thought I could trust you! You knew all along and you let me for eight years believe that she was dead…how could you!!!"  Lestat was speechless. He again fumbled for the right words to say. "Arnold I'm sorry, but I really had thought she had died…" Arnold cut him off, "why did you kidnap me? Why me?" " Because I did it for spite and I did it because you had something that I didn't have and that was a soul, and it was a grand one indeed, you loved people no matter what they did, you always were helping someone, not because you had to but because you wanted to. And you have taught me a lot without evening saying a word, I'm a lot nicer and gentler am I not?" 

Lestat said with tenderness. Louie and Alex looked on with astonishment. Lestat has changed indeed.

"Helga…" Alex said with tears gathering in his eyes. "Yes Alex…" she said with her shining smile. "If you love me then you will go to Arnold, love him like you once did, I love you so that I want you to be happy…" Alex was on the brink of bursting into tears. "Alex, but I don't understand?" Helga asked confused. "Yes you do, look at him Helga, those are the eyes you have longed to look in and that face, that face you have longed to look upon, and that hair, how you longed to just run your fingers through it, and hold him tenderly…Please Helga, do this one thing because I know you want to…I'll always love you…" Alex then grabbed Helga and held her tight and cried. Soon after he stopped he pulled her back and looked once more into her deep icy blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean during the day, and the sunny glow of her long blond hair that reminded him of the long lost sun, " Good bye my Helga…" with that he kissed her forehead and took off. Helga just stood there in shock and yet she did love Alex, Arnold was her one true love…she then turned to Louie and thanked him, he gave her a hug and walked over to Lestat. Louie looked upon Lestat's face and realized that tears were forming in his eyes. This was a new feeling Lestat was feeling. "Lestat, you have to let him go, they belong together, and I know deep down you know I'm right, and Lestat come on home." With that Louie took off to go back home. Lestat stood there and looked at Arnold and Helga. They too stared at him. Holding back the tears, Lestat managed to get out a few words… "Goodbye Arnold, and thank you, you can now be with Helga, and I'm so sorry to both of you…Goodbye" with that Lestat took off home.  Arnold took Helga's hand and led her to the park area.

~A walk in the park~

            Arnold stopped Helga midway into the park and stared into her eyes. How he missed those beautiful icy blue eyes of hers, and how he never knew how much she truly meant to him until she was gone. His heart was over loading with all new emotions. Arnold began to think to himself, "I truly do love Helga then, hmmm…" 

Helga to melted into his forestry green emerald eyes. How she missed them so. And how she missed that football shaped head of his, this made her smile; she looked upon him and saw a new Arnold. He had this I love you so much look on his face, and when he smiled back at her she couldn't contain herself and blurted out, "I love you Arnold!" and then embraced him. He pulled her away and put her hair behind her ears and whispered, " I love you too." As he bent in to kiss her she fainted. Arnold just laughed and picked her up and carried her over to the nearest bench. He laid her down and cradled her in his arms. As soon as he started to drift off to sleep he heard some one call his name. Arnold called back. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" he shouted. "Arnold, come on Arnold wake up…" Arnold was confused, but then a light went off in his head, its Gerald! "Gerald where are you man?"  No answer. "Arnold wake up come on buddy…"

Arnold then felt as if he had been shot let out a chiller scream and shot up barely able to catch his breath.

~All a dream~

            Arnold awoke within a puddle of sweat. He could barely breath and the only thing he could think about was Helga. He then got up so quickly that he nearly fainted again. He lay there on the floor, repeating, "Helga, where's Helga? Helga!" Gerald slapped his Arnolds face. Arnold yelled, "What the heck did you do that for? Wait a minute where am I?" "Geez Arnold how hard did you hit your head? Your at your house, we were having a party until Helga had to go and run her big mouth and then you Mr. Loyalty had to go and run after her as she took off, then I go outside to find you both knocked out cold on the sidewalk. Man brother you were saying some weird things while you were out, you're a bold kid Arnold, a bold kid." Gerald said laughing. Arnold looked absolutely confused. "So then everything that happened was all a dream?" "Yeah Arnold, it was all a dream." All of a sudden they were interrupted by moans and groans of pain. Helga now too was waking up from her terrible fall. Arnold ran over to her side and held her hand; Gerald took note of this and did not understand why he was holding her hand. Phoebe to rushed over to Helga. "Helga, helga I'm here for you, come on and wake up now…" Arnold then blurted out, "I'm here Helga, I'm here for you…" Helga then shot up, this startled Arnold and well everybody that was around her. She too was covered in sweat and could hardly breathe. She looked over at Arnold and then to phoebe. She took phoebe into her arms. "Oh phoebe, I was so scared I was never going to see you again, and (she was now looking at Arnold, and he was looking at her as well) Arnold, (she put her head down) I'm sorry for all those things I said before I left…" Arnold had the biggest smile on his face when she said that, without even thinking he hugged her. Everybody had his or her jaws on the floor. That is except for phoebe.

~Do you remember? ~

            When it was time for everybody to leave, Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and motioned for her to stay behind. Yeah Helga was just jumping for joy in her mind. When everybody left Arnold sat on his bed and motioned for Helga to come and sit next to him. Helga was on cloud nine. "Oh my love, you want me to come and sit with you!" she thought to herself. Well she was so happy that she tripped over her own two feet trying to get to Arnold. How embarrassing! But before Arnold could get up Helga already had gotten up and was on the bed, smiling. This amused Arnold, and it pleased him to see her smile. Arnold tried not to laugh, "Are you ok? You didn't hurt yourself did (Arnold lost himself and busted out laughing) you…"? Helga just looked at Arnold. Helga got up and started to walk away when Arnold grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed. Like fate has it she landed on top of him. They stayed like that for some time, just staring into one another's eyes. They both started to lean in to each other. When their lips met, it was as if sparks flew everywhere. They then followed each other's rythm and deepen the kiss. Helga put her arms around Arnold's neck and Arnold rolled on to Helga. They kissed even more, more this time with more depth and passion. Nothing could break this moment that has been meaning to happen for some time now. When the kiss ended Arnold rubbed his nose on to Helga's and stared into her eyes. "How beautiful she is, wait a minute what just happened here?" he thought to himself. "Helga I'm…" before he could finish Helga pulled him near and kissed him again. This time deeper than before. When this kiss ended Arnold was speechless. "Wow what was that for?" Helga looked at him, "it was for everything that you have done and my way of paying you back…I love…(Helga old girl spill it now or never) I love you Arnold!!" Arnold looked at her and whispered into her ear, "I love you too.

**A/N: Ha! I definitely made up this time…_and no I'm not done yet, (laughs) not even close_…hope your enjoying it still…**  
  



	19. The next day

**_A/N: Hey there wasn't that a great chapter? Not to mention there was your TRICK…and so far your TREAT is that you have uhumm…Arnold and Helga teaming…(lol) I crack myself up… ::puts my hands on knees and laughs hysterically:: …boy wasn't that great…anyway back to the story… _**

~The next day in school~ (October 23rd)

            Arnold is in his math class staring out the window daydreaming of, yes if you said Helga you get a *, (Lol). "Arnold…Arnold, yo Arnold! Earth to Arnold!" Gerald yells.  "Oh sorry Gerald, I just kind of dazed off for a moment." "Ok sure, you've been like this all morning, so what's up? I'm your best friend and you ain't going to get off that easily without telling me." Gerald said sarcastically.  "Gerald you're over exaggerating, I'm fine." Arnold said nervously. As Arnold turns around he sees Helga walking down the hallway alone with her head hung low and she'd seemed like she was crying. Gerald also took notice of this. "Umm…hi Helga…Helga?" Arnold put down his hand and put his head down. Helga just walked on by and she began to sob. Gerald looked at Arnold puzzled. "Umm…is there something I'm missing here Arnold? Why did u just wave at Helga?" Arnold looked at Gerald, "Gerald you wouldn't understand." Arnold said as he walked away. Gerald grabbed his arm. "Arnold I'm your best friend, of course I'll understand." "Ok, well  **_RING _**well I'll tell you later ok, we have to get to class before we are marked late." So both Arnold and Gerald took off towards their English class.

~At the end of the day~

            Ok well school is out and everybody is on their way home. Arnold was walking to his home when he spotted Helga sitting on her front porch crying. Arnold took the crying Helga in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Shh…hush now Helga, it's ok, I'm here now…" Arnold said sweetly. Helga looked up to see Arnolds shinning face…the love of her life was holding her, comforting her in her hour of need. Soon as Helga stopped crying she spoke to Arnold. "What happened yesterday Arnold?" "Helga I can't explain it, did you have a strange dream?" "Yeah I did, and you were in it, and we got separated for 8 yrs and we believed that each other was dead and then one night we found each other and we were vampires and then our makers let us go in the end to be with each other…why do you ask?" Arnold's jaw dropped to the floor. "OMG! I had the same exact dream but my maker was that Lestat fellow." "So all that happened last night was all just because of the dream and we really don't love each other?" Helga said with a heavy heart. "I don't know Helga, I mean I don't know what to call what happened last night. But doesn't it strike you odd that we both had the same dream?" "Yeah it does but…never mind, look thanks Arnold but I have to get going…" "Helga wait!!" Arnold cried out to her but she was to fast for him to catch up. 

Well on his way home he ran into Gerald. "Ok man, tell me what you wanted to tell me." "Ok I don't know what exactly I'm feeling but I think I' starting to fall in love with…ummm…with…" "Arnold spit it out man!" "Ok, Helga, Helga Pataki." Gerald's eyes almost popped out of his head with the sound of Helgas name. "Your joking right? Please tell me you are." Gerald studied Arnolds face. "Your not are you?" "NO I'm not Gerald but I kissed her last night and we said we loved each other and we had the same dream, I'm so confused." "Good god Arnold, I can't leave you alone for just a minute can I, I leave you and low and behold you go and kiss Helga. You're a bold kid Arnold a bold kid." "Gerald!" "Sorry, but I don't know what to say, only that give it a week, no, give it until Halloween and then see how you feel about her." Arnold pondered for a minute. "Ok that sounds good, I'll give it a try." When Arnold finally reached home his grandma and grandpa welcomed him with open arms. "Hey there short man, you got mail. It looks like it's from a girl."  Arnold snatched the letter from his grandpa's hand and ran upstairs. "Short man you want any dinner?" Phil yelled. "No thank you grandpa…" Arnold yelled back.

Once in Arnold's room he sat at his desk and opened the letter. Purple ink. And Arnold took a wif of the paper, smelled like the perfume "Candies" Helga was always wearing it. He liked the smell. The letter wasn't that long. He began to read.

**_Dear Arnold,_**

**__**

**_You're probably wondering why I am writing this to you. The truth is ever since last night, all I can think about is us and the love we shared. I know you and me never really got along but I'm not really this cruel and mean bully that everybody is scared of, my home life is horrible I mean Criminey my own father forgets my name and then calls me Olga. My mother is always passed out on the counter and well yes my sister is nice but everybody wants me to be like her and then they forget about me. So I figured that if I held back my emotions and built that nasty wall I wouldn't get hurt. The only thing that hurts me is me being mean to you. I don't mean to be, but I just can't stop myself. I'm truly sorry for any pain I put you through. I don't know what to make of that dream but maybe it was a sign. And why did we kiss? And why did we say we loved each other? I know I have loved you for some time now but I really don't think that you love me; I think you just got caught in the moment. I hope you know what ever you decide I won't hate you for it, but I will leave you alone so no more spit balls and no more name calling I'm just going to keep to myself. I think sniffs that you and Lila would be great together so I leave you now and again I'm truly sorry._**

**_Always Helga._**

**__**

            Arnold was speechless. Never had he believed that Helga held so much inside of her. She was truly torn. Eight more days until Halloween, so maybe the answer will come to me. Arnold didn't know whether or not he should go to Helga or wait it out. "God what should I do?" Arnold was practically pulling out his hair. Arnold takes a deep breath and falls to his bed. And then he drifts off to sleep. Then he wakes up to get his thoughts down on paper. He begins to write a poem:

                                                                                                "Even Angels fall"

I've always been the strong one

The one everybody turned to lean on

For that, I will never complain

Everyone has days when it will rain

I make them smile-chase all their troubles away

And it helps me get through my day

People tell me how nice I am

How grateful they are that I am who I am

Yet they know nothing of me

Nothing of my yesterday

Still they want to be part of my tomorrow

And hope for me to take away their sorrow

But what if I fall?

Will it crush them all?

I know they think highly of me

But I am who I am, just me

So I send this message to all:

Keep in mind, even angels fall!!

            Eric L. Simpson

After Arnold wrote his poem he drifted off into a deep sleep. Back at Helga's house she wrote in her diary as well. She couldn't sleep so she decided to write another poem to her beloved one last time.

                                                                                    "If I never knew you"

If I never knew you

Where would I be-long

Lost and afraid yet angry

No smile upon my face

I would be the coward

Never taking any chances

I would be with no one

 I would have no place

If I never knew you

Love I'd never know

Living my life in the shadows

Never seeking any passion

But you are here

And for that I'm happy

I've stepped out of my grave

Living the life I had dreamed of 

The one in which hope is visible

Thanks for being there

It appears you really cared

I'm glad I've had the chance to know you

Thanks for being there.

            Julia Marans

With that Helga shut her diary and went off to bed.

**A/N: Hey there guys, how r u liking this so far? Hmmmm…all I hear are crickets…well hope ur all enjoying this as much as I am. And no these are not my poems, the authors name is at the end of the poem, but I thought they kind of suited the whole chapter. Well next chapter should be up soon.**


	20. The change

**A/N: Hello my faithful reviewers…I hope by now you have realized that this story is really kind of long, huh? But hey it's a real good story, at least I think it is…anyway these poems in this chapter are poems that I have written, me_, I wrote them_…so I hope u are all enjoying…keep reading and I'll keep updating and even if u don't I'll update anyway… (Lol) **

**~**The big change (October 24)~

            "And today is going to be in the low 40's and rainy for about most of the day…" Helga reaches over and turns off her radio alarm clock. She actually got up a half hour earlier. Why she doesn't know, so she gets dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a pink cashmere sweater that was a present from Olga. And instead of putting her hair up she let it down for a change. She then sat at her vanity table and looked in the mirror. 

"Hmm…I don't look half bad," she thought to herself, observing her reflection in the mirror.  She took out of her make-up bag a light pink lipstick and gently ran it along her lips; she then rubbed them together and smiled at herself. "Now for these eyebrows of mine," she said nervously looking at the tweezers. One by one she plucked the unwanted eyebrow hairs. "Ouch…ouch…" she said in pain. Finally that was over now for the eye make-up. She picked up a black eye liner pencil and put it under her eyes and above her eyelashes. Then she applied the mascara and her foundation. She surprised herself when she stood up and observed the work she had accomplished. "Wow…I don't even recognize myself…(laughs to herself)" Before she grabbed her books she sprayed herself with her favorite perfume, "Candies" then left to walk to phoebe's house. 

~Phoebe's house~

            KNOCK….KNOCK… 

"Good morning, is phoebe up?" Helga said sweetly to phoebe's dad.

"Oh, good morning Helga, yes phoebe is up, you may go to her if you like…"

"Thank you very much…" with that Helga walked up to phoebe's room.

            KNOCK…KNOCK

From inside the room phoebe yells, "I'm up mom"

            KNOCK…KNOCK

Phoebe walks to the door and opens it, "Mom I said I was…oh sorry Helga I thought you were my mom, what are you doing here so early?"

"Well I don't know, I just got up and…" Helga realizes Phoebe is staring at her. "What are you staring at Phoebe?"

"Wow Helga you look really pretty this morning, and your wearing make-up and your hair down and the sweater your sister gave you…what a dramatic change…I like it, no wait I love it… (And gives Helga a giant smile)"

"You really like it, and is it that noticeable, I mean I woke up and well your looking at it, and I'm only wearing the sweater cause it's the only sweater I own and its cold out… (Shivers) and so I decided to meet you this morning and talk to you before we get on the bus…" Helga said rubbing her arm.

"Well I'm honored Helga, but is something wrong? You seem well quite distracted…is it **_ICE CREAM?_**"

Helga looked at phoebe and tears started to form in her eyes, then it happened, Helga just couldn't hold back her emotions no more, so with a blink of an eye she poured out her heart and soul to her dear friend. Phoebe was in shock, she never saw Helga break down like this, let alone cry…so phoebe just grabbed Helga and comforted her. She didn't know what else to do, but do that.

"I'm sorry phoebe for not treating you the way you should have been treated, I can't stand it any more, I want a normal life in which I don't have to hide myself…and I know that Arnold will never love me like I love him, it's no use I have decided just to try and let him go and turn over a new leaf for myself…no more bulling anyone around, at least I'm going to try…" she said wiping her tears away from her eyes with a tissue.

"Awe… Helga, you don't have to hide yourself, and you don't know what Arnold thinks of you, what he truly thinks of you, don't give up Helga trust me…and I'm glad you are going to change, but don't go over board ok?" phoebe said while giving helga a hug.

"Thanks phoebe, wow look it's almost time we should getting to the bus stop…"

With that Helga and phoebe walked to the bus stop. Just in time too because the bus had just arrived. 

~On the Bus~

            Once on the bus, Helga and phoebe took their seats and just stared out of the window. When Arnold and Gerald boarded, they both took notice of Helga's change. They were in Awe. Helga glanced up to see them staring with their jaws on the floor. They both shook their heads and took a seat.

"Wow man, did you see Helga?" Gerald said.

"Yeah she looked great, I love it when she wears her hair down, she looks so pretty." Arnold said as he blushed.

"Man I don't get Helga, she is so confusing, and I mean she's different like everyday…" Gerald said scratching his head.

"Gerald, last night when I got home, well before I got home I saw Helga crying on her porch and…"

"And you went and comforted her…"

"Yeah so I did, and she told me some stuff and ran off, and then I get home and grandpa had a letter for me and it was from Helga and here read it…" Arnold hands the letter to Gerald…

**_Dear Arnold,_**

**__**

**_You're probably wondering why I am writing this to you. The truth is ever since last night, all I can think about is us and the love we shared. I know you and me never really got along but I'm not really this cruel and mean bully that everybody is scared of, my home life is horrible I mean Criminey my own father forgets my name and then calls me Olga. My mother is always passed out on the counter and well yes my sister is nice but everybody wants me to be like her and then they forget about me. So I figured that if I held back my emotions and built that nasty wall I wouldn't get hurt. The only thing that hurts me is me being mean to you. I don't mean to be, but I just can't stop myself. I'm truly sorry for any pain I put you through. I don't know what to make of that dream but maybe it was a sign. And why did we kiss? And why did we say we loved each other? I know I have loved you for some time now but I really don't think that you love me; I think you just got caught in the moment. I hope you know what ever you decide I won't hate you for it, but I will leave you alone so no more spit balls and no more name calling I'm just going to keep to myself. I think sniffs that you and Lila would be great together so I leave you now and again I'm truly sorry._**

**_Always Helga._**

**__**

"Gerald say something…" Arnold said wide-eyed.

"I don't know what to say man…I mean I never thought that Helga liked you liked you, and well what do you think?"

"I don't know Gerald…that's why I need your help…" Arnold pleaded.

"Ok don't get your boxers all in a knot…I'll help you bro…" then they did their hand- shake.

A/N: ok so that was a good chapter, huh? Ok well here is a poem I think that Helga would have wrote to Arnold…

**_I have realized that I need you in my life_**

**_You're such a wonderful person and I wanted to loose it all._**

****

**_I love to see you smile_**

**_I love to feel your warmth_**

**_I love to see that sparkle in your eyes._**

**_And do you know what that is worth…_**

**_Every thing in the world to me._**

****

**_ I hope we never say good-bye_**

**_Because I really don't want to cry._**

**_My name is Helga G. Pataki_**

**_I don't cry but that's a lie._**

****

**_When I see you with Lila_**

**_Laughing merrily_**

**_My heart wants to scream_**

****

**_But even if my love never tells_**

**_I have realized that I need you_**

**_In my life more than ever now._**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this and next chapter should be up tomorrow…**


	21. In school

**A/N: Welcome Children to chapter 21, yes chapter 21…we have come such a long way haven't we since the beginning of this tale haven't we? Well I'm so glad I have the same readers, this pleases me, and great news after this story I'm working on another one called, _"Teen Witch",_ it's a movie, a very old movie, some of you may have heard of it and some of you haven't and no you can't go out and rent it anymore, they discontinued it. ::wipes tear from eye:: but I taped it so I'm cool, but I think it'd be great to stick h/a in it…I'll give you a summary soon but not now, time for this story to take action…**

**~ In school~** (October 25)

Helga was very nervous about entering school. She didn't know what they might think of her new look. She didn't want to fight anyone that's for sure, but if she had to she would. She walked besides Phoebe; nearly on top of her I might add. Phoebe was really proud of Helga, she knew she could change, she knew their was a good person inside of Helga that needed a push to come out. All the kids were in Awe when they saw Helga; they were speechless. They're were the few that took nerve to compliment her and some just whispered to each other, scared to say something. Helga just kept walking; she had one destination in her mind. Locker, her locker; Then to class. 

"Phoebe I can't take this, its like…like…"

"Like people can't believe that you changed." phoebe reassured Helga.

"Yeah, its like weird, I mean I don't know I can't explain it, and did you see Arnold and Gerald this morning? I mean they just stared at me. And by the way when you going to get together with old tall hair boy any way? I mean Gerald…(laughs to herself)" Helga said trying to change the subject.

Phoebe just blushed. "Helga don't go and try and change the subject on me like that, I mean I like…I wouldn't mind…"

"You like Gerald and you wouldn't mind going out with him…" Helga said reassured Phoebe.

"Yes exactly Helga…" phoebe said taking a deep breath.

Just then they heard an annoying voice. It was Rhonda. The one person Helga didn't want to run into.

"Well, well, well, look who's trying to fit in now girls." Rhonda said as she and her goony friends gathered around Helga.

"Well hello to you to PRINCESS," Helga said sarcastically.

"What are you trying to prove Helga, I mean what do you want in this society, I mean look at yourself, who are you trying to fool? Well for starters, your not fooling me and well the rest of the school that's for sure. I mean what are you wearing, make-up and your trying to look cute for whom? Nobody likes you! I mean your Helga G. Pataki, the biggest fraud in school. (Starts laughing uncontrollably)"

Helga was flabergasted. She felt those walls just starting to crumble into pieces. She new Rhonda was mean but this was just plain harsh. It was hitting below the belt. Helga didn't know what to say. She stood there in shock and then what she feared happened. She promised herself she'd never let anybody see her cry, but that all turned out to be a lie, her eyes filled up with salty tears and one by one they fell. Rhonda laughed even harder at this site. Then Helga looked up to see Arnold behind Rhonda. There was fire in his eyes. Helga took off and ran away. Phoebe went after her. So did Gerald. Arnold tapped Rhonda's shoulder.

"Ok like who is touching me…" 

"What in the world did you think you were doing?" Arnold said with anger.

"Oh like you mean to tell me you actually care for that disgrace, really Arnold I thought more highly of you…" Rhonda said sheepishly.

Arnold was getting very, Very annoyed at Rhonda.

"Look RHONDA I'm getting sick of your F*** mouth, Helga's not the disgrace you are, Helga has more to offer to this world than all your D*** money and whatever else you have put together. Your just jealous because no matter how hard you try you can't be any more than a selfish little BRAT. And so what if I care for Helga, what are you going to do to tell me other wise? Huh, big shot? You know what your pathetic Rhonda, you know that? Your such a fraud it makes me sick…you know whatever, I have better things to do than to stand here and argue with you…" with that Arnold walked away from the wide eyed Rhonda.

"Get back here Arnold, this is not over!!!"

"Oh but it is. Or do you want me to make you look like a fool again perhaps the first round didn't do the trick? That's what I thought." Then Arnold followed in the same direction as where Gerald and phoebe ran off.

**~The chase! ~**

            Helga ran and ran till she was literally out of the school and till she was past her house. She stopped at the lake. She was so humiliated. She felt herself slipping and actually thinking that she was a disgrace and a big fraud. She just wanted to die, right then and there. She didn't really care what became of her. She then was startled to her a number of familiar voices shouting her name.

"Helga!!!"

"Helga where are you?"

"Helga please answer us!!"

This annoyed Helga. She finally gave in and yelled back.

"Crinimey! Alright already, I'm over here." Helga said aggressively.

Phoebe rushed into Helga's arms and hugged her with all her little body could consume.

And yes Gerald even and wait so did Arnold joined the big group hug. Helga felt a sign of relief but the urge to cry again.

"Oh Helga, are you ok?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, but…" Helga started to get chocked up.

"Its ok Helga, I took care of Rhonda, boy did I…" Arnold said trying to comfort her.

"By the way you look amazing," Arnold said trying not to blush. Then they all agreed.

"Thank you but…never mind…I really appreciate everything your all doing for me but do you think I can have some time alone, please?" Helga asked teary eyed.

The trio looked at each other and agreed that they would give her space.

"Sure Helga, but just let me know if you need anything ok?" phoebe said giving her one more giant hug before leaving.

"Yeah sure thing Phoebe, thanks again…" Helga said while returning the hug.

"Umm…Helga I'm sorry bout what happened today and I hope you know I'm here for you, ok?" Gerald said giving her hug.

"Gee thanks Gerald," Helga returns the hug.

"Umm Helga I'm having a Halloween Party on Halloween night at my house and I would be honored if you would accompany me. So what do you say?" Arnold said holding on to Helga's hand.

"Sure thing Arnold, I'd love too, and thanks for helping me out today…" before she could say one more thing Arnold embraced her. Before he left her he gave her a kiss on the forehead and winked and walked away.

**~Alone~**

Helga sat there on the grass, thinking about what just happened with Rhonda and everyone. She was completely sickened. How cruel people can be when you're the victim.  She felt happy though because she actually didn't feel alone. She knew phoebe cared for her but Gerald and Arnold; that's a new deal. She didn't mind though. She sat there and stared into the lake and tried to relax. 

"Today is Friday, Helga, you have the entire weekend to rethink your standards." She thought to herself.

A/N: well now, seems pretty interesting so far huh? Are the paragraphs more readable? Anyway thanks for the reviews and boy do I have some tricks up my sleeves for the next chapters. ::Laughs evilly:: 


	22. 3 more days

**A/N: Greetings my children, (laughs) I hope your enjoying this story so far, I have had so much fun working on it and writing it, but we left off with _:: scrolls down to chapter 21, (skims) :: _ Ah yes here we are, it was Friday and Helga was about to have a long weekend…ok well all that happens during the weekend is that she finally goes home that night and goes to bed early, then Saturday she stays in her room and thinks about _EVERYTHING_ and I mean everything, she did that all day, and Sunday she wrote some poetry and went to bed early, but she stayed in all weekend, didn't talk no one but herself…so here we are now, Monday lets go…**

**~3 more days~**

            Helga got up at 6:00am.  She went over to her closet and pulled out a black baby doll shirt that read Angel. Then she pulled out a pair of blue bellbottoms. She combed her hair and did her make-up. She then called phoebe.

"Hey phoebe, how are you this morning?" Helga said sweetly.

"Oh good morning Helga, I'm quite well, how are you? Are you feeling better?" Phoebe said with concern.

"I'd like to forget about what happened Friday, but other than that I'm ok, I think I just needed some time alone to gather up my thoughts, you know?" Helga said with a low voice.  "So would you mind if we walked to school today? I really don't feel like taking the bus today, I mean if that's ok with you."

"Of course we can walk to school, besides I could go for a nice refreshing walk this morning…oh did you do your English homework?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Yeah I did, we had to write a Halloween poem right?"

"Yeah, wow Helga, you never do your homework, this is a new surprise. Well I'll be over in 10 ok?"

"Sure thing phoebe, and like I said I'm turning over a new leaf, so yeah I'd have to do my homework, (laughs) ok well see ya in 10, bye."

Helga hangs up the phone and grabs her math book and her homework and heads on downstairs. When she takes a look into the kitchen, there she saw her mom over lapping the counter and her dad yapping on the phone. Helga took out an apple and a bottle of water from the fridge and put them into her bag and thought to herself, "Well another day in paradise, (sighs) but I guess it could be worse…" she then walked outside to wait for phoebe.  Once she saw phoebe she greeted her with a great big hug. Then they walked to school.

**~In school~**

            Everybody was still pretty shocked about Helga's change but they didn't bother her. They left her alone. Helga didn't mind that. When she was walking to her locker she walked past Gerald and Arnold. They both turned and looked as Helga and phoebe pasted. Arnold still didn't understand his feelings towards Helga; it drove him nuts. Arnold goes to turn around to talk to Gerald when he's gone.

"So Gerald I still…" Arnold spins around to look for his friend. "Gerald, hey where did you go? Gerald!!" then he spots him running to catch up to phoebe. Arnold shakes his head and laughs to himself. "I should have known that Gerald liked phoebe, well hey at least he knows who he likes," Arnold argues to himself.

"Phoebe, Hey phoebe!" Gerald yells out.

  
Phoebe turns around to see Gerald running towards her. She is in awe. She doesn't even know what to say.

"Oh hey Gerald, umm…why…did you…do you need help with…" all phoebe did was stutter every word that came out. This amused Gerald.

"Oh hey Helga, you don't mind if I talk to phoeb's do ya?" Gerald asked politely.

"No, not at all Gerald-o, I mean Gerald, hehehe…well I'm going to go now, so I'll see you later phoebe?" Helga said blushing by her mistake.

"Yeah no problem Helga, thanks…" just then Gerald grabs phoebe's hand and starts to walk her down the hall to her next class.

"Well that looks like a match made in heaven, oh well at least she's happy, and I guess arn…never mind, I just got to move on…" Helga said out loud to herself. As she turned around she hit something firm and yet comfy. As she bounced off of this object and fell to the floor, she looked up to see; you guessed it Arnold. Arnold extended his hand to help her up and flashed her the biggest smile ever.

"Oh geez I'm so sorry Helga, I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to…" Arnold said sweetly.

"Oh its ok Arnold, I should have looked where I was going, and you didn't startle me, I was so far away in my thoughts, you could have run me over with a bus and I still wouldn't have felt it, (laughs)" she stops to notice this stern look on Arnolds face.

"It was a joke Arnold, laugh!" she said haste fully.

"Listen I don't want to argue, all I wanted to say is that…." Arnold couldn't say what he wanted to. He was still confused. 

"What did you want to say? Arnold!" Helga said getting impatient.

"Umm…that I…(sighs) that the party is going to be at 7:30pm and its a costume party, so come dressed." Arnold felt awful for the face that appeared on Helga's face; a face of disappointment. 

"Oh, ok, thanks for telling me, well I better get going…(she looks up to see Arnolds face and she just wished she could understand what goes on inside that football head of his) see ya later." With that Helga just walked away to go to her next class.

Arnold just stood there and tried to figure out what just happened. Then his thoughts were disturbed with the sounds of Gerald hollering for joy. 

"Well I take it all went well with Phoebe?" Arnold asked devilishly.

"Oh you better be believing it man, at your Halloween party, phoebe is as good as mine…" Gerald says with a grinch like smile.

"Well that's great news, but next time warn me before you leave, I don't want people to start thinking I talk to myself." Arnold laughs.

"Sorry man, but you do talk to your self…(laughs)" Gerald said nudging his best friend.

"Yeah but come on, were going to be late." So with that Gerald and Arnold take off to class.

**~On the way home~**

            Helga walks home alone. Yeah phoebe ditched her for Gerald, and never told her.

"I can't believe phoebe! I waited an hour for her and she couldn't have the common decency to tell me she wasn't walking home with me. I wouldn't have been mad, but no nothing ever works out the right way can it." Helga yelled to herself.

At the same time Arnold was dealing with the same problem with Gerald. He too waited for an hour and he catches him walking with phoebe. He said basically the same words Helga said. As he walked around the corner. 

                                                **BAM**

"OUCH!!" both of them say in unison.  They look up at each other and nearly faint. 

"Helga…"

They both rub their heads…

"Arnold…"

"Man we definifly have to stop running into each other like this, one more time and we both might get a concussion." Helga laughs.

"Yeah, sorry bout that though, (Helps Helga up) yeah I'm pretty steamed." Arnold said.

"Gerald…"

"Yeah, I take it that phoebe ditched you too?" Arnold said knowingly.

"Yep, but umm…hey do you maybe want to chill at my place and chill, or maybe work on the plans for your party?" Helga asked sincerely.

Arnold looked in her blue eyes and he couldn't help but think that maybe he really does love Helga. This is everything that Arnold wished Helga would be. He knew all the time that she was like this inside, but now she is the perfect girl and he still isn't happy. Men, they're never satisfied. **(No offense to any man reading this story)**

A/N: ok well sorry I left you with a cliffhanger but I'm soo tired…so what do you think Arnold is gonna decide? What will happen when they decide to chill? What becomes of phoebe and Gerald? Find out next chapter…


	23. Lets just chill

Chapter 23

**A/N:** Hello everyone…hope that was an interesting chapter, Yeah baby, Halloween is tomorrow…PARTY…P.A.R.T. whY because I gotta. (_That's from the mask_) anyway here is chapter 23, wow 23…this story is quite on the long side huh? But I want to thank all my reviewers for their devotion of reading my story and being honest about what they think of my story, thank you very much…ok here we go…hold on to your chairs this is it, no not the end, it's the second to the last chapter…and (_Alvin interrupts, he's my little sidekick) _**Alvin:** shut-up Sara and get on with the story will ya!  **Sara:** o0o0o0 you make 

me so mad! I was just going to start writing the chapter and your big mouth fires away…

**Alvin:** whatever but they know that this is not the final chapter…and _(Arnold comes through the computer screen with Helga) _**Arnold:** come on let's get to it!  **Helga:** Crimeny! You're so slow I write faster than you and I'm a cartoon. Lets go!  **Sara:** all right already, here's chapter 23 comin at you!

**~Helga's house~**

Helga and Arnold walk in silence the entire way to her house. When they got to the porch Helga took out her keys and walked up her gray steps and began unlocking the front door. She entered and turned around to find Arnold just standing at the bottom of the porch with a confused and stupid look on his face. This amused Helga. She couldn't keep it in so she just burst into laughter. Arnold was then taken by this and returned to earth and noted Helga was laughing and smiling.

"What's so funny?" Arnold asked puzzled.

"Man Arnold you are as dense as I thought you were, you were just standing there with this homer simpson look on your face. I mean it was the funniest thing ever." Helga said as she continued to keep laughing.

"Oh yeah, well…(Arnold was only joking of course but he wanted a good come back) at least I don't go around and faint as much as you do…Haha" Arnold said laughing in victory.

"And what's that suppose to mean football…Arnold? Don't you say one word; I'm working on that. You're not perfect either so don't…" 

Helga was taken by this playful look on Arnolds face. Before Helga knew what happened, she was already in her house with Arnold nose to nose with her leading her into the wall. She couldn't move or get away. Arnold just stared into her eyes. There was nothing but silence between them. Then Arnold took his hand and brought it near Helga's face and caressed it lightly, then started to run his fingers through her hair. Helga was nearly on the verge of exploding with joy. As he continued to study her, she smelled so good. She was wearing that Candies perfume. And her skin was like pure cream silk. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and just as deep.

**A/N: Arnolds just getting a bit too comfy huh? **

Then Arnold was taken when he felt a tiny silky hand upon his face. Helga then ran her fingers through his sunny blond hair. She too studied him. How green his eyes were. Like the rain forest but just as deep. How good he smelled too. He was wearing that colone called Coast Line, let me tell you something that smells sooo good on a guy his skin was also very soft. He had chills going up and down the back of his neck every time she touched him. She did as well. This went on for a good couple of minutes. They just got lost in each other's eyes. Both of them didn't want this feeling to end. They both love each other but when will they stop denying to themselves that what they are feeling is real.

**~The Park~**

Gerald and phoebe walked hand in hand to the park. They looked up at the sky and put their heads together as they walked. They soon came upon an empty bench and took a seat. They looked into each other's eyes and they both could have melted.

"Phoebe, I have to tell you something…" Gerald said turning every shade of red.

"What is it Gerald?" 

"I think I love you…I do love you!" Gerald said with his head in his hands.

"Oh Gerald, I love you too!" before another word was spoken phoebe grabbed Gerald and pulled him for a long passionate kiss. Something they both have been longing for sometime now.

**A/N: ok I know I skipped a day but I have been tremendously busy…yikes school n home life suck big time…anyway I am working on the next and final chapter….Yey!! Finally…anyway sorry again it took so long…hope u enjoy**


	24. the truth comes out

OMG! I so forgot all bout my story! 3 years later it shall have its well deserved ending! So sorry to all of my faithful readers I had! I hope all are still interested in the ending of my story and the real treat is at the Halloween Party that Arnold is having. (Alvin comes and hits my head) HEY! What did u do that for? **Alvin: **_because u left these poor people hanging! _ _"Yeah Sara, crimeny I mean I'm not getting any younger…" _**Helga said **as she crossed her arms and flipped her head back. Alright Alright, I'm getting there! Here it is Chapter 24, I know I said 25 will be the last but since there's 31 days in Oct. why not have 31 chapters…that's what I'm going to do!

Chapter 24:

Back at Helga's home, her and Arnold were still up against the wall…

"Arnold what going on?" Helga asked as she broke the silence. Arnold looked puzzled, he was so in awe with helga and the this feeling that took over him…he knew in his heart that he was in love with helga whether he wanted to face the facts or not it was the truth…no matter what way you looked at it. Arnold finely let go of helga and took a step back.

" **_(clears his throat) _**I'm sorry Helga I don't know what came over me? I guess I'm…well I just came to the conclusion that…I think…well I know that I…I…Lo…ve….you!" Arnold said as he dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands.

Helga didn't know what to say, I mean this is everything that she had ever hoped and dreamed of, and all she did was drop to her knees aswell in front of Arnold. She looked at him wondering why? Why and how did this all happen and was it a good thing?

Helga took her hand and raised Arnolds chin up to look at her. "Arnold what are you doing?" she said with a smile.

"I don't know, ever since my pre Halloween party I mean I've felt so much more different and these feelings that I never felt before have like consumed every part of me…I mean I've never been so certain in my life about anything before but this right now…right now its you I'm so sure of." Arnold said as he grabbed her hands in his.

Helga looked at him and then at the floor. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she believed him.

"Helga, look at me…" Arnold said still holding on to her hands. Helga looked up at him with her blue eyes wide open, that look of innocence and needy eyes of love and security.

"Don't ever put your head down for nobody, you keep your head up. Helga please trust me, I know I'm sure bout what I'm saying…your everything I've ever hoped for. Your so special in every way. And I…love**_… footsteps are heard on the porch stairs key being inserted into the key hole _**Arnold and helga jumped to there feet, there hearts were racing, helga wasn't expecting her father or mother home so early. **_ door opens, Bob and Mirium walk through the door to find helga and Arnold standing there _**

OMG what's going to happen, is Arnold and Helga in for it? Or are her parents going to thrilled bout the new and improved helga? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Hehehe… 


	25. enough is enoughboys are back in town

OMG, whats going to happen? Is Bob going to freak out on Helga for having a boy over, or is he going to walk right through those doors and not even notice her, or is he going to actually for once take notice of her presence and notice the change in her...only reading chapter 25 will tell you...enjoy! 

Chapter 25

Helga could barely breathe, she was so scared as to what her dad might say or do if he saw Arnold. She grabbed arnolds hand and whispered, "I'm sorry for what ever might be said or done..."

Arnold gave her hand a gentle squezze and whispered, "Its ok, i'm here for you no matter what", as he smiled. Helga smiled back.

As the front door opened, Bob and Mirium came in arguing over something to do bout the Beeper company that Bob owns. "Mirium, The Beeper King is my store and if something needs to be done or fixed i don't need you telling me that its too time consuming and to expensive. I mean Olga is the only one in this family that has made something of herself, and whats her name..." Bob stopped as he her Helga's voice. With that him and Mirium both turned around in surpise.

"Its Helga, bob., and what you dont' think i've made anything of myself, is that right, i'm 16 for all sakes. How much more can i do to make myself something in your eyes, Olga is 21, she's an adult, she's established, i can't take it anymore, all i hear is Olga this, Olga that, whats wrong with the both of you. Its like i was a mistake in being born. i was an accident, is that it, you have just tolerated me all these years. Not once have you asked how my day was, or whats going on in my life, or whats bothering you, you look alittle upset today...nothing of the sort, not even you look pretty today. Or i'm so proud of you, i would have done anything for something, anything kind word, a hug, a kiss on the cheek, something and you've neglected me and pushed me aside." Helga stopped as she heard Mirium start crying.

"Don't you dare start crying Mirium.." Helga scolled.

"You give your mother respect, Helga you understand me..." Bob yelled.

"What mother, huh, does that look like a mother to you, and look in the mirror bob, do you look like a father, huh? Cause i don't see neither." Helga said angerly.

With that Helga picked up her books and arnolds and then took his hand, took on last look at Bob and Mirium and headed over towards the front door.

"Don't you walk away from me Helga!" Bob Hollered.

Without even turning around helga yelled back, "You taught me how."

With that helga slammed the door behind her. Maybe bout 5 blocks later, Helga broke the silence. "Arnold i'm sorry bout back there." she said shamely.

Arnold looked at helga, he took his hand and lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes, there was so much hurt and loneliness in them, as she looked in his her eyes began to swell with tears, "Helga, you have no reason to apologize, you were defending yourself, you had every right too, and i'm here for you always. You put your head down to know one you hear me." helga nodded her head.

"Thanks Foot ball head..." she said with smirk. Arnold gave her a sly smile. "Ha thats the best you got?" he said sarcasticly. Helga just gave him a playful nugde. And they just kept walking arm in arm, down through dark streets with nothing but the street lights as a lighted path.

Not far up ahead Gerald and Phoebe were taking a night walk together. They had forgotten all about meeting there best friends after school, they were so happy to be togther. "Man Phoebe, i can't believe arnold and helga today...i've never seen something so strange in my entire life." Gerald said shaking his head in amazement.

"Yeah i mean helga really blew me away, i never thought she'd come out of her shell. But i'm so happy for her, because she actually has a chance with arnold, she has liked him since 3rd grade." she said confidently.

Geralds eyes bulged almost entirely out of his head. "Seriously! Man i never would have tought it."

"Serious as cancer." phoebe said with a smile. "Hey that looks like arnold and helga up ahead." both turned there heads to look. It was them, arm in arm. "Awe Gerald. look at that," phoebe said as she grabbed geralds arm.

"Arnold, Hey man what's up, hey helga, nice night out tonight huh?" Gerald said as he smiled at helga.

"Yes its very nice out, " helga replied.

"Gerald, what are you doing out here?" arnold questioned.

"I should be asking you the same question..."Gerald said with a big smile.

" I asked Helga if she could help me think of some Halloween ideas for me party this friday. You do remember Gerald?" arnold asked concerly.

"Of course i remember. I wouldn't miss it for the world..." Gerald said with a big smile as he did his hand shake with arnold.

"Talk to you guys later..." Gerald and phoebe said in unison.

"you too..." arnold and helga replied.

With that Arnold and helga watched there friends become nothing but distant shadows in the night. They turned and looked at each other. "Helga we have a few extra rooms in the boarding house if you'd like to come stay with me tonight, my grandma and grandpa would love to see a new face..." arnold said full of happiness. Helga's face lit up.

" I'd love to..." Helga replied with a smile.

With that the two took off towards the boarding house. It the darkness behind them too familar figures watched them from the roof tops. "This friday is the night Louie," Alexander said with a grin.

"Were going to Arnolds party?" Louie questioned. "Yes louie, all of us are going to go." Lestat said devilishy.

OMG the boys are back in town! Ha watcha think of them apples? anyway hope you enjoy! **_"YIPPEE...almost the end of the story!" alvin yelled. _**"Yep and the best is yet to come!"...(laughs evily) 


	26. love never grows old

Alrighty, now we are talking! 2 more days until Halloween and then the unthink...(**_alvin grabs my mouth_**) mmm...mmmmmmmmmmm...mmm...mmmm! **_"what? i don't know what your trying to say? do you know what she's trying to say, yeah thats what i thought...oh you want to finish the story, ok ok i'll let you get back to your story! HINT HINT..." Alvin said as he released my mouth. _**"GRRR...you little rat...what you doin that for? I'm getting to the ending i was just trying to build the suspension... Ok read on... 

Chapter 26

Inside the boarding house everybody was all sleeping, arnold and helga looked at the clock **12:30 am** "o0o0oh i didn't think it was so late." arnold said to himself.

"Come on helga i'll take you to our spare room, we have some left over clothes that were left here from old families, there should be something you might like to change into. Well if you need me, i'm just up the hall...# 23...Good night helga, try to get some sleep. " arnold said as he went to turn around helga grabbed his hand. Arnold turned and looked back at her. "Thank you arnold...it means alot to me." helga said as she kissed his cheek. Arnold just smiled at her. "No problem Helga...tomorrow we'll think of some party ideas." he whispered. With that he closed the door and walked to his room.

Helga looked around. It was a nice cosy place, she walked over to the pile of leftover clothes and looked through them. "Hmm...an oversized t-shirt, perfect for a night gown." she said with a smile. As she changed she felt as if she was being watched. she look out the window, she didn't see nothing except the street lights, making shadows on the quiet road and houses. "Hmmm...thats funny...oh well... **looks at the clock 1:30 am**

crimeny, i better get to bed or i won't be able to get up in the moring, ok it is the morning, what am i talking about...huhh...geez i'm so tired i'm talking to myself and answering myself..." Helga said as she threw herself under the covers of her bed.

Inside arnolds room:

Arnold laid on his back watching the clouds pass by over his window. "What a couple of weeks its been. Well it was a worth while...at least i know things are going to get alot more exciting, specially now that me and helga are a thing, more formally, a couple, an item, all that matters is were together." he said with a huge smile on his face. And with that he turned over on his side, hugged his pillow and whispered, "Good night Helga."

Meanwhile in the Grandparents bedroom...

"Awe pooky our short man has a young lady...rescued her from the clutches of evil and awaked her from her cold icy sleep with the kiss of true love..." Grandpa phil said happily. "Pookey? Are you listening to me, Pookey?" Phil said as he was looking round the room. There on the bed lay Grandma Pookey, with a tiara and and rose in her hands and a white vail covering her face. Grandpa phil couldn't help but laugh..."what are you doing pookey?" Phil chuckled. Pookey opened her eyes and winked at phil.

Love never grows old, even when you do, it doesn't, it's always alive and youthful.

yey! were gettitng there readers, were on the home stretch from here on out...every little thing, every little detail counts...lets contiune shall we... 


	27. plans are being made

How ya'll liking it so far...were almost there, were so close i can taste it! ok we left off with

everybody getting ready to go to sleep...but its not quite morning yet...get where i'm going! yes yes exactly where i'm going, to somewheres far away but not that far. 

Chapter 27

At alexanders mansion, everybody was gathered in the living room. "Louie did you find those masks i asked you to find?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, i got you Gold, Lestat blue, Star red and mine green..." Louie said sadly.

"Whats wrong with you louie?" Alex asked.

"Its this whole thing, let it go...you let her go..." Louie said sternly.

"Let it go, i can't, i can't louie...she haunts my dreams, i see only her**_... Lestat cuts him off _**

"I will help you if dear Louie will not.." Lestat said with a devilish grin, while looking at Louie. This made Louie uncomfortable. "Whats wrong louie, do I Lestat make you uncomfortable, angrey face**_ lestat got up and walked up to Louie Louie got up an got in Lestats face with such an ce _** Do you challenge me louie, huh, do i disgust you **_ Lestat was running his hands through louies hair _** I made you louie and like that i can UNmake you...**_ Louie threw down lestats hand from his face _**" Is that a promise" Louie said agressivily. Lestat just looked at louie. With that louie took star's hand and left the mansion.

"Alex, we don't need him, he's weak." Lestat said as he looked at Alex. Star was standing there, she didn't know what to do.

"Ah, star, have you decided to stay here and help us make plans for the party? " Lestat asked quietly.

Star just looked at Alex and Lestat...she was scared, Louie had left her there by herself.

"Louie isn't coming back My dear so just stop thin...**_ lestat was interupted as an over raged louie came baraling through the entrance doors _**"Enough Lestat...Star...come to me." louie asked with much haste. Without any hestiation Star flew to Louies side.

"Ha...you make me laugh, where are you going to go? Huh? Just stay here with us, you don't have to come to the party, you can stay here and well do nothing, like you always do." lestat said with sarcasam.

Louie knew he had no where to go and what with star (**_Looking at Star_**, **_looking back at lestat and then to alex_**) he didn't want to jeopordize her safey. Louie excepted defeat as he hung his head down. Lestat just smiled, happy at his victory. Lestat just extended his hand to louie and star. Star was disappointed in Louie, she knew there was more in Louie than he let out to be...

"Your right Star...(**_looking at louie_**) Louie does have the strenght to stand and fight but chooses not to use it...thats why i choose him...merciful death, how you love your precious guilt." lestat said with a smirk.

Louie just looked up at him and Star. He was insulted and enraged. Lestat knew this, he knew how to get to him...what buttons to push...Anger filled louies green eyes, yet saddness and humility consumed them within seconds, filling his eyes with blood tears. With that louie just walked quietly away and up the stairs to his room.

"Well then Alex what is next on our plans for friday?" Lestat asked happily.

Alex didn't know exactly what just took place with louie and lestat but just shrugged his shoulders and answered lestat.

"It has to be perfect...timing is crucial in order for this to work, understand. We can't let them know that we are there...and well enough for now...its getting to late, sunrise in an hour." Alex said looking at the grandfather clock in the living room.

"Yes alex, everything will work out wonderfully and we will have them back!" Lestat said coldly, as he peered into Stars hazel eyes. She slowly turned her head away from lestats leer, and started to walk up the stairs to her beloved louie.

"That's it, go to your weakling of a companion." Lestat said harshly. Star just ran up the stairs.

"Lestat, enough." Alex said sternly. Lestat just watched star walk up the steps.

**Back at Arnolds House**

"_Good morning! this is 94.5 with all your morning annocenments, starting with the weather, its going to be another nice one today, high in the low 60's..." (_Helga reaches over and turns off the radio.)

YAWN...STRETCHES 

"Man what a night," Helga said as she ran her fingers through her uncombed hair. "That dream was weird...that guy, i've seen him before...but where and hmm..." helga's thoughts were interupted as she heard knocking on her door. KNOCK KNOCK 

"Helga its me arnold, can i come in?" Arnold asked as he pressed his lips to the door, As helga looked out the peep hole, arnold put his eye up to it aswell and was smiling. Helga let out a blast of a laugh and opened the door. Arnold just smiled to see helga having a giggle fit. She was crouching while holding on to her knees, she was so red...she could barely breathe. Arnold couldn't but start laughing too, laughing is catchy.

Helga finally calmed herself down and sat on the bed. Arnold manged to contain himself too and joined her on the bed.

"Man Arnold, i haven't laugh like that since, huh, i can't even remember when i laughed like that..." Helga said as she smiled at Arnold. Arnold never saw so much happiness in her eyes, her cheeks were nice a rosy and her eyes just sparkled like two blue diamonds in the sun. Arnold couldn't contain himself...He just grabbed helgas head and brought it towards his and kissed her, but it wasn't jsut any kiss, it was a kiss of true love, the kiss you feel everywheres, the kiss that makes you see fireworks in broad daylight.

After the kiss, Arnold let helga go and looked at her, she had that dreamy look in her eyes. He just quietly laughed to himself.

"Say something helga?" Arnold asked sweetly.

Helga just put her finger on arnolds mouth. "Shh...you'll reuin it." she said as she gently kissed him back. Arnold just smiled.

"So how bout we get back to what your party is going to consist of, " Helga said much excitment.

"How bout we don't go to school today? We can spend the whole day together and set things up for tomorrow. Well i already told Grandma and grandpa that we weren't going today so (laughs) you dont' have much say in the matter..." he said childishly.

"Sounds good...Arnold...uh...well i don't know how to ask you this but...what are we? i mean i know what i would like us to be but i don't know if you feel the same way...i mean i know we kissed and stuff but well...( arnold covers her mouth )

"What does your heart feel? If i didn't then would i be here sitting with you, would have i kissed you like i did, and would have i missed school to spend the entire day with you? what you feel is the answer." Arnold said calmly.

"Really! I mean omg! (she grabbed arnold and hugged him) I know a costume party...how bout that...with the strobe lights, music..." Helga said happily.

Arnold takes helga by the hand and spins her around and brings her close to him, "And we can't forget DANCING!" they both started dancing together and laughing. If your asking if there was any music playing, no, there was no music palying, Love needs no music to express itself, the heart makes its own.

**Ok how you guys enjoying it now? Come on...gotta give me something...well i'm gonna finish with or with out you... :P **


	28. shopping for supplies or something else

**Ok, how bout those apples? ok, fine but your loss...lol...4 more chapters and i make my place in history! (dances in circles) ok enough talk lets read some more... **

**Costume Place**

Its about 3:30 pm and Helga and Arnold are trying to decide what they are going to dress up as.

" I want my costume to be a surprise arnold," Helga hollared through the dressing room at arnold.

"Mine too, we'll just keep em' in the bag til tomorrow night." Arnold yelled back.

"Ok, I can't wait, your gonna flip..." Helga said a little lower than last time.

"You too Helga, you too..." Arnold said quietly while adjusting his collar in the mirror.

**Hmm...i'm wondering if i should wait to tell you what they are at the party or should i tell you now? Hmm...decisions, decisions...nah, i'm not gonna ruin the suspense! **

"Helga i'm gonna check out first ok, i'll come and knock on the door for you to come out so that you can go and pay and i'll hang outside." arnold said. "Man i wish i knew what she could be dressing up as..." arnold thought to himself.

"Ok arnold..." helga said as she was just sitting in the dressing room waiting for arnold, she already was out of her costume and she was thinking of some alterations she could make to it.

As soon as arnold finished paying he went and knocked on the dressing room door and let helga know that she could come out and pay. " I'll be outside ok..." arnold said.

"ok..." Helga replied.

Once outside arnold thought he'd give gerald a call to let him know to bring a costume. (arnold picks up his cell phone and dials gerald's number... ring...ring...ring..."Hey this is Gerlad, i'm sorry i missed your call but you know the routine, leave a message and i'll get back to you. BEEP hey buddy its me arnold, i wanted to let you know bout tomorrow, its a costume party so let phoebe know...ok, talk to you later man. beep beep ) "Huh, thats weird, gerlad should have picked up, he must just be busy..." arnold thought to himself.

"Arnold you ready," helga questioned. "Oh helga you startled me...yeah lets go...we still got to get the decorations and food and sighes i didnt' think having a party would be so much work, boy i was wrong..." arnold chuckled.

"Well why don't we split the list, i'll take half and you take the other half splits the list in half (ripps) there now we can get it don't twice as fast..." Helga said pleased with herself.

"Great idea, so we'll meet back here say Looks at watch, 5:00 pm now, lets say around 7:30/ 8pm." arnold hesitantly asked.

"Yeah...ok lets get this party started!" helga giggled and gave arnold a hug and walked on towards the food store. Arnold went watched helga leave...He looked up at the sky to see the moon peeking through the clouds...better get going, its gettting late. So arnold started making his way to the new halloween shop that opened not to far from the costume shop.

**SuperMarket**

When helga reached the supermarket, she grabbed a push cart and set off to get the food for tomorrow night.

"Hmmm...lets see we'll get some candy, so many to choose from...

_CandyCorn...Halloween Peeps...Twislers..._OoOoO...gummy worms...then i'll get these cookie crumbs and we got something halloween going on...o0o0o and gummy eyes...oh and the slim, kool its green too... well i think that covers it for candy...lets get some chips and o0o0o i'll get these halloween bowls, they're on sale 4 for a $1.00, koolness. Aww little cupcakes with little black cats and witches and ghosts and pumkins...ok so i got the candy, chips, cupcakes...oh yeah drinks...o0o0o i'll get this cranberry juice looks like blood, lol...and i'll get mountain dew looks green enough for...huh...i forgot. I think i got everything... **_checks inside cart_** yep got everything." helga says as she makes her way towards the check out.

**Halloween Shop**

Back at the Halloween shop arnold was looking through the isles..."Wow what a huge store this is!" arnold said out loud while looking up at the top of the shelves... "Lets see i need a fog machine...the fog juice...4 strobe lights...ahh this is cool...pop up coffin and its on clearence...oh and all these decorations are too...cats...pumkins...o0o0o evil pumkins...bats and skeletons...mummies...vampires now there we go...huh, i think i just got everything that i needed and all under $200 buckeru's ... laughs to himself 

Arnold struggles over to the check out counter... PLOP (startles the young girl at the counter) " Oh my goodness, you scared me..." said the young cashier.

"Sorry, i forgot to get a basket when i walked in..." arnold laughed.

"Thats ok...having a big party are we..." asked the girl.

Arnold smile and looked at her name tag...**Kat**..."Yes i am Kat...i'm so happy i came here...i didnt' have that much money and you had everything i needed and half of it was on clearence..." Arnold smiled.

"Yeah when we moved we got alot of new stuff that kind of put all our other stuff out of season, so we didn't want to just throw it away so thats what we did with it...well i'm glad everything worked out as you planned...umm..."

"Oh my name is Arnold..." Arnold said as he shook kats hand.

"Nice to meet you Arnold..." Kat said as she blushed.

"Well i don't mean to cut this short but i have to go meet up with my girlfriend...we split the list so that we can cover more ground that way... she went food shopping..." arnold said with a smile.

"Oh... kat's face is no longer smiling...she's disappointed that Arnolds got a GF thats kool...well i hope you have lots of luck at your party." kat said as she gave Arnold his change. Arnold looked at her..." Don't worry, your day will come kat..." Arnold said as he left the store.

**Meanwhile**

Helga was working her way back to the costume shop to meet up with arnold. As she was waiting 2 tall dark men were walking towards her direction. Helga just leaned back into the window, staying within the light of the store and the men got closer towards her, heart heart raced more rapidly. She clutched tightly to her bags, and tried to calm herself. As the men were about to pass her, she looked up to only make eye contact with one of them...he had piercing green eyes...yet they were almost familiar to her, almost too familiar. And inside her head she hear a voice... "_Helga...my love...i have returned for you...you are and will be mine..." _Helga just shook her head...trying to erase what she heard...but she felt drawn to the calling...but then she came back to reality to hear her beloved arnolds voice calling to her. She dropped her bags and ran into his arms.

"Whats wrong?" He asked trying to hold on to her.

"Those two men...they weren't i don't know, they didn't seem human...they scared me..." Helga said with desperation.

Arnold took a look around. Then back a helga..."What 2 men, i don't see anybody.." arnold said as he let Helga go. Helga spunn around to look where she had seen them...arnold was right there was nobody there. "Arnold i swear they were there..." Helga pleaded.

"Well who ever they are, they're gone now so try and relax... Arnold could feel something wasn't right Lets just get home...its almost 8:30pm...big day tomorrow. " Arnold said with a fake smile.

"Yeah the creeps are coming out...lol...almost 9." Helga said with a chuckle.

Both of them walked side by side down the long dark street towards the boarding house, with only the street lights as a guide through the darkness...

**Behind the corner**

"Soon, soon i'll beable to have my princess again..." Alex whispered.


	29. blast from the past

**Alright we are almost there...do you think helga knows what is going on? do you think she remembers who those men were? and arnold, do u think he knows too, but wasn't that all a dream? i dont' know...your just gonna have to keep reading. **

**Back at the house**

Bamn Bags and boxes hit the floor as helga and arnold colasp on the couch. "Pheww...my arms are killing me..." arnold said while rubbing his upper arms.

"Yeah you said it, mine too..." helga groanned. Both laughed.

"Well finally we are all done shopping and now we can begin to set up..." Helga said as she got up and started unloading the bags.

Yawns "Man i wish there were more hours in the day...I'm beat..." Arnold said sluggishly. But he managed to make it over towards helga.

"O0o0o0o you got a fog machine, wicked kool" helga gasped in delight.

"Awesome you got gummy worms and dirt! My fave..." arnold said with delightment.

Grandma and Grandpa phil over heard the noise downstairs and decieved to see what short man was up to.

"Arnold what are you looking simba...?" Grandma pookey asked.

"Oh i'm sorry Grandma and grandpa, i didn't mean to wake you guys up, me and helga jsut got home from getting the supplies for the party tomorrow." Arnold said while holding a few bags.

"Sorry..." Helga apologized.

"No nothing to be sorry bout, you two go on and get upstairs...we'll handle this, you've done enough for one day." Grandpa phil said.

"But grandpa...i can't..." Grandpa interupted 

"Its ok short man...we've got it covered." grandpa insisted.

"Yes simba, take your little friend with you and get some sleep." grandma said while pushing both arnold and helga up the stairs.

As arnold and helga walked up the stairs neither of them said a word. When they reached Helga's room arnold opened the door for her and kissed her forehead, "Good night Helga..." Arnold whispered.

"Good night Arnold..." helga replied.

When arnold shut the door helga got changed and flopped on her bed. yawns "man i'm beat..." helga said as she drifted off to sleep.

** Dream sequence starting in 3...2...1:  Arnold where are you? come on this isn't funny...arnold i'm scared its so dark...(Hears laughter in the background) Who's there, i know somebody's there, show yourself. (outta the darkness Alex appears) **

**You! What do u want! Why won't you leave me alone...! Where's arnold? "_No need to worry bout him...your mine dont' you remember...Remember helga...i rescued you...i made you...i loved you and... (_Helga interupts) And you let me go...you can't go against your word! You let me go because you loved me...and i loved arnold! No i won't leave arnold! You can't take him back! (another laugh is heard from the distance) _"Bonjour Helga..."Lestat sneered. (_Helga fell back in fear) NO What do u want! Alex how could you protray me! _"Aw my dear helga..i'm not going to hurt you...i just want another taste...(_**with that lestat grabbed Helga and bit her neck) **"ARNOLD, (SCREAMSSS)"**

** Dream sequence ending in 3...2...1**

Helga flew off the bed, she grabbed her neck, no blood...she sat on the floor gripping at her heart...it was racing like a race horse...she could barely catch her breath. She got up to go wash her face off in the bathroom, when she looked in the mirror, her eyes were all blood shot...her face was clammy and white, full of sweat. She looked through the mirror to see the clocks reflection. **5:30am ** Crimeny! "Almost time to wake up..." YAWNS " OMG that dream! How can this be? Its not possible..." Helga said as she looked out the window. A cool breeze came in through the window and it felt nice on helga's skin..." its going to be a chilly day today.." helga thought to herself.

**In arnolds room**

Arnold got changed and jumped on his bed and snuggled up under the sheets.

**_ Dream sequence starting in 3...2..1: _ Helga? Where are you Helga? (**Hears laughter in the distance) **Who's there? Come on, show yourself..i'm not afraid of you!...**_ " Oh but you should be my dear arnold, i've come to take you back..." lestat said sternly. _**What...no...i'm not going! Where's helga, what did you do with her! **_" Helga is not yours! She is Alexes...and you, your mine...you remember...Remember Arnold, who took you? Who taught you...who gave you what you needed...and who made you! You know deep down who i am, Remember...it is time to come home!" Lestat laughed evily. _( Arnold just took off running but the more he ran the more he went in a circle and ended right back in front of lestat, ) **You let us go Lestat! You let me go, you can't take that back! It's not fair, you can't do that! You loved me enough to let me go! Lestat! **_" I don't care Arnold, when i want something, i always get what i want...and i want you! (_ with that Lestat grabbed Arnold and bit his neck ) **HELGA! NOOOOooooo...(screams)**

**Dream sequence ending in 3...2...1**

Arnold to flew off the bed, fighting with merely but his sheets..." No i won't, Stop, HELP!" anrold said frightenly. He finally came to his senses when he knocked his head on the night stand. "OUCH, What...(looking around, grabbed his neck) pheww...it was jsut a dream...more like a nightmare...but this can't be possible...(he thought to himself) Arnold got up and went over to the bathroom sink...he looked at himself in the mirror..." Man do i look like i just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Arnold said while examining himself. Eyes were bloodshot, he was covered in sweat...his face was white from the fright of the dream. " What time is it...(looked at the reflection of the clock in the mirror **5:30am** ) Whoa..almost time to get up." arnold said while walking over to his opened window. A nice cool morning breeze surrounded his damp body..." Its gonna be chilly today" arnold said while shuddering.


	30. only a matter of a few hours

**Alright everybody the grand ending that you all have been waiting for! I just want you all to know that i've had so much fun writing this story and i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i have. And thanks for all the reviews...wish i had more...hehe...but ok on with the show! **

Chapter 30

_**Helga's Room**_

Helga did get up at 5:30am but decided to try and go back to bed until it was about 8/ 8:30am. She was fortunate, she did get those extra couple hours of sleep. BEEP...BEEP **_"This is it Folks, one more day til Halloween, and today and tomorrow for your enjoyment we will be playing nonstop Halloween songs...This is PST. 94.5 giving you the lastest updates, starting with the weather...Well John it looks like its going to be another chilly one today, highs in the low 55's and sunny..."_**( Helga reaches over the nightstand and shuts off the radio and alarm) YAWNS... STRETCHES 

"Man...What a night...i think i could have slept all day!" Helga said still trying to wake up...

**_Arnold's Room_**

****Same as Helga, Arnold did try to go back to sleep and successfuly managed to get a couple more hours of sleep.

HEY ARNOLD...HEY ARNOLD (Arnold reaches over his nightstand and shuts off his alarm/radio)

"Man...i didn't think things could ever get this weird...i mean what a night... YAWNS hmm...i wonder how Helga slept?" Arnold thought to himself. "I'll go see her soon as i get ready and dressed..." Arnold said making his way to the bathroom...

**_Back in Helga's Room_**

****Helga was already dressed, she was just sitting on her bed putting the last few minute touches on her Halloween costume.

"Man this is going to be a great night! I wonder what Phoeb's going to be? Wait a minute, speaking of phoebe i haven't heard or saw her in like 2 days, that's weird...(Helga takes out her cell phone) RING...RING...RING..._"Hey this is phoebe...i'm not here at the moment to take your call but if you leave your name and number i'll make sure i get back to you...thank you have a great day..." BEEP _Hey Phoeb's! Where have you been...please call me back ASAP...its urgent...thanks...don't forget bout the party tonight...its a costume party...so make sure you got one and if you see tall hair boy let him know too...talk to you later... BEEP BEEP Huh thats weird...she should have answered her phone...oh well she just might be really busy...

KNOCK KNOCK 

"Helga its me...can i come in...?" arnold asked in a muffled voice.

"Yeah, its unlocked..." helga hollared.

"Morning Helga!" arnold said as he opened the door.

Helga quickly tried to cover her costume under the sheets so that arnold wouldn't see..."Morning Foot-ball head" she giggled.

Arnold looked at her and then came at her playfully..."oh is that is, i see how it is, for that i'm gonna tickle you!" arnold laughed as he dove for helga on the bed. Helga's eyes got wide...she was extremely ticklish...

"OMG! No Arnold, anything but tickling!" Helga cried out as she lunged of the bed to the other side of the room. Arnold flopped on the bed. He picked his head up to look in helga's direction. "No, no...your going to be tickled..." with that anrold jumped off the bed and landed right in front of helga. She was cornered. "No you have no where's to go!" Arnold laughed with victory. Helga didn't know what to do...

"Arnold don't you dar..." Helga couldn't say another word...arnold had her in his arms and was tickling her..."Arn..., i can't...i mean...i...(laughing hysterically) plea...se...(turning blue...) arn...old...(can't breathe) Mer...cy!" Helga tried to talk but she was laughing so hard that she could barely say anything at all. Arnold was enjoying this...he too couldn't contain himself. Arnold soon let Helga go...she crawled over to the bed, gripping her sides...man how they hurt...and her cheeks...

"Man...(tries to catch her breath) Your...(breathe's in and out) going to get it..." Helga said with much weakness.

Arnold still on the floor finally made his way up to the bed to sit with helga..."Ha, I win...(sticks tongue out at her)" Arnold smirked. Helga just shook her head. "ok arnold whatever you say..." Helga said.

"Lets go downstairs and have some breakfast...my grandma makes great pancakes" Arnold said happily.

"Mmmm..sounds great...wait, have you heard from gerald?" Helga questioned.

"No...i called yesterday but he never picked up his cell phone or called me back...what bout phoebe?" arnold questioned.

"No, i tried calling her this morning...no answer only her message came on. I wonder what's up?" Helga relpied with concern.

"Yeah its not like them not to keep in touch..." arnold said. "Maybe they've just been busy, i mean we all are 16/17 yrs old... we have every excuse to be busy." Arnold chuckled. Helga too chuckled.

"We'll stop by their houses later, how bout those pancakes?" Helga said licking her lips with a smile. This made Arnold smile.

"Come on..." Arnold laughed.

**_In the Kitchen_**

"Good morning short man!" Grandpa phil yelled out.

"Morning simba!" grandma pookey cries out.

"Morning Grandma, Grandpa!" Arnold replied.

Helga just smiled and waved her hand. " Oh i'm sorry, grandpa this is my GirlFriend Helga...Helga this is my Grandpa phil and this is my grandma..." arnold smiled as he introduced them to each other.

"Awe nice to meet you Helga...hope you like pancakes...?" Grandma said happily.

"Yes i love em" Helga smiled as her stomach rumbled.

"Short man treating you alright?" grandpa phil asked.

"Yes he's an amazing young man" helga replied as she smiled at arnold.

"Thats good to hear...i now know that all my words of wisdom and teaching have payed off...(phil was interupted as arnold yelled out for helga to come to him) Helga went into the living room to only be shocked and amazed herself.

"WOW...OMGoodness. i mean Crimity!" Helga gasped.

"Grandma, grandpa you did this all for me...you guys are the greatest. ( runs over and gives both of em a group hug )" arnold cried out.

" Now you can just relax today and just get your plans organized..." grandpa phil said.

('ll describe to you what it looks like...there's 4 strobe lights hanging in all 4 corners of the room...there is all skeletons and gravestones on stacks of hay along the bottom of the wall...the pop up coffin was by the front door to welcome the guests...there was bats hanging from the ceiling...with streamers...and spiders...a couple of witches hung on the wall...a mirror ball hanging from the middle of the ceiling and a frankenstien in one of the corners so...yeah really really awesome...didn't even look like a it was ever a living room...hehe)

"Well grandpa me and helga were going to check up on 2 of our friends so we'll be back by 4:00pm ok..." arnold asked.

"Sure arnold..not a problem...see you later." phil relpied.

"Bye grandpa, grandma..." Arnold yelled as he opened the front door and stepped outside. Helga gave them a wave goodbye.

First stop phoebe's house.

KNOCK KNOCK (Phoebe's dad answer's the door) "Hello, umm..is phoebe here by any chance?" helga asked.

"No i'm afraid she didn't come home last night, she said she was sleeping at her cousins house...but she said if were to stop by to let you know that she'll see you tonight helga at the party." Her dad replied.

"Oh ok...thanks..." Helga said with disappointment

"Not a problem Helga...bye helga, bye arnold.." her dad said with a smile. Click (dad shuts the door and locks it)

"Well lets see if we have any luck with gerald." arnold said looking at helga.

Second stop gerald's house.

KNOCK KNOCK (Geralds dad answer's the door) "Oh hello arnold, how can i help you?" Gerald's dad asked.

"Is umm..gerald there by any chace?" arnold questioned.

"No i'm afraid he stayed over his grandparents house last night, but he said if you should stop by to tell you that he'll see you tonight at the party." the dad replied.

Arnold looked over at helga. Helga got a shiver and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ok well thanks..." arnold responded.

" Not a problem arnold, have fun tonight at your party...!" the dad smiled. Click (dad shuts the door and locks it)

"Well that was really strange...?" arnold said as he walked down the steps.

"Well atleast they said they'd be there tonight." helga confirmed.

"yeah but it's still strange...ah...i'm just over reacting...aren't i?" arnold asked helga concerly. Helga just shrugged her shoulders.

"Lets take a walk to the park and talk a while.." arnold said as he extended his hand to helga. Helga took his hand into hers and both took off to the park.

**_15 minutes later at the park_**

****" Helga did you have any strange dreams lately?" arnold questioned.

"Yeah i did, last night i had a horrible dream, but it was as if it wasn't a dream, its like it already happend." Helga said with wide eyes.

"Really!" arnold gasped.

"It was really dark and there were those two men that i saw early walk by the costume shop, and they were saying how i belong to them and that he made me and loved me and wanted me back and that he can't let me go and it was so dark and i was calling out for you and then one of them bit me on the neck and i was so scared.!" helga said with fright.

"No way...my dream was exactly that...that was too weird. And they kept saying arnold remember, remember arnold and i remembered them...but i don't think i've ever met them before...(helga cuts him off)

"Yeah me too...What do u think it all means? Remember at your pre-halloween party? Remember how we had the same dream? Do u think that has something to do with it?" Helga asked earnestly.

"Yeah your right, i remember that...we did have the same dream. i don't think it has anything to do...well how can it?" arnold said looking at helga.

"Lets try not to think bout it. Hey do u have halloween music? I can't remember if i bought a cd or two last night...(lol i can't remember if i wrote she of he did)" helga questioned.

"I dont' remember either...oh well...hey we can go to that new halloween store that i went to last night to get all the decorations...they had alot of awesome things there..." arnold said with excitement. "The clerk was really nice...her name was kat...(arnold looked over at helga...Ooops...)

"Kat?" Helga questioned.

"Just a girl that works there. She helped me find alot of clearence things and gave me a few extras on the house." arnold said with a big smile...hoping that helga wouldn't think of anything along those lines.

"Oh that was nice of her...most of the people in retail and rude and unfriendly. I'll let her boss know thats she a wonderful sales person and...(arnold cuts her off)

"No need to do that...let's just get the cd..." arnold said.

"Ok.." helga replied.

**_At the halloween store 15/20 minutes away_**

****"WOW! this is a BIG store.." helga gasped.

"Told you it was big...(arnold was startled to see kat standing besides him) Oh hey Kat..you startled me..." Arnold said with surprise.

"Sorry, How are you? Oh is this your girlfriend? Hi i"m Kat! Arnold told me how wonderful you are...( Kat extends her hand to helga) Helga jsut eyed her for a moment. Kat was pretty avergae looking. Long brown curly hair...brown eyes...big smile...average build...about the same height as Helga. Helga shook Kats hand.

"Nice to meet you kat, I'm helga." helga responded.

Kat just smiled. "So do u need any help? Did you forget anything last night?" Kat asked.

Helga laughed. "Yeah we can't remember if we bought halloween c.d's or not." Kat laughed.

"well you can't have a party without music." she giggled. " Come on, follow me, we have a big selection of some great halloween music." Kat said as she motioned for them to follow her.

Asle 7

"Wow you weren't kidding..." helga said with amazement.

**_Cashier needed at the register Cashier needed at the register _**

"Oh could u excuse me, duty calls..." Kat said as she darted to the front of the store.

"She's nice...and what did you think i was going to be jealous?" Helga said as she playfully nudged arnold.

"yeah she is and well i thought you might have been because i didn't mention her last night but i didn't think it was important. OoOo this one looks kool, lot of the popular halloween songs on here. Ghostbusters...Welcome to my nightmare...Monster Mash...etc..." Arnold said as he read off the back of the cd.

"Sounds good enough to me..." Helga replied with a smile.

Up at the front store arnold and helga were in luck, they were first in line. "Found everyhting you were looking for?" Kat asked.

"yeah thanks for all your help." Helga replied. "Yeah thanks Kat." Arnold responded with a smile.

"Ok your total is $7.99 with tax is $8.47."Kat said with a smile.

Arnold handed her a 10 dollar bill. "Keep the change...Happy Halloween Kat." Arnold said as he grabbed the bag and smiled.

"Nice meeting you Helga..." Kat said

"Nice meeting you too Kat..." Helga replied.

"Thanks agian Arnold..." Kat said with a final goodbye wave.

Once outside arnold looks at his watch. "Omg...we better get home fast...its already getting dark and we still have to get dressed. How fast can you run Helga? I told everybody round 5pm to come and it's almost 4pm.!" Arnold asked with haste.

"Pretty fast...ok lets get going then.." Helga said as she took off running with arnold.

**You guys aren't letting me know how i'm doing! i'm disappointed in you all... :( i need some more reviews in order to keep going! YOU want to know what happens right? What the big party is gonna be like? **


End file.
